Expect The Unexpected
by Kamaza
Summary: What happens when your life is decided for you and a twist of fate changes everything you thought was going to happen changes. Sometimes it's not a something but a someone that makes you see that what people tell you is what's best is not always how it's going to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Chapter 1  
There are a lot of moments in a person's life they never forget. A first crush, a first kiss, your first real friend, even the first time you got caught in the lie that took you hours to conjure up so your parents would never find out the truth. Somehow it always came back to bite you in the end. No one can escape the inevitable, not even Oliver Queen. He sat there nervously fidgeting in his black tuxedo waiting for his future to begin.  
You see this was going to be an all-day affair because "That's the way the queens do these things" as his mother had so often reminded him. It seemed crazy to him to spend a year planning something that would only last a day, but in the end it wasn't really his choice to make when it came to planning. It was well beyond his control once his mother got involved. Still he stood there waiting and taking a deep breath as he remembered how this all started...

"Oh yes! YES YES YES! Of course I'll marry you, Oliver!" Laurel said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Oliver had an almost pained expression on his face as she let go and rushed over to his mother Moira to flash her new babble at her mother-in-law to be.  
"It's lovely, dear," Moira smiled, dropping Laurel's hand and smiling at Oliver. She had already seen the ring since she was the one to pick it out. "Now, dear, we will have to begin plans immediately for an announcement to be posted in the newspapers, as well as a formal engagement party, and, of course, wedding plans as well."  
Moira raised one eyebrow and walked over to Oliver, kissing him on both cheeks. "Now, darling, don't look so stressed. This is the natural course of things." She took his hand in hers and gently patted the top of his knuckles.  
Oliver forced a smile. "We will talk about this later."  
She nodded. "Now go with Laurel to her parents' home and visit with your future-in-laws. They are expecting you as I'm sure you know and you need to make the necessary appearances." She walked over to Laurel, who was talking to Moira's husband Walter and his sister Thea, as she beamed, fondling the ring on her finger.  
Oliver took a deep breath and walked over to them and put on the smile that was expected of him. He was going to need to really practice this a little more before going to Laurel's family to make this official. Maybe, just maybe, when he was done doing the needed rounds his best friend Tommy would be able to rescue him with a drink or 10 at the club tonight….

"Oliver, I don't want to hear another word about it. You are a Queen and have the family name to think of. Your legacy to build. If your father was still with us he would tell you the same thing," Moira snapped at him. "You are 25 and cannot be running around like a teenager forever. You have been dating Laurel for a year now and she has a lovely family as well as a good career. It's time you settled down and began a family." Moira sipped from the glass of wine she had poured herself.  
"I've already taken dad's place in the company alongside Walter. I know what you're saying mother, but…." Oliver clenched his jaw, trying his best to defend what he was about to say when the study door swung open.  
"Knock Knock," Tommy smiled as he entered the room. "Mrs. Queen, looking stunning this evening." He said with his best Eddie Haskell tone, as he walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "I hear congratulations are in order." He turned his back to her and gave Oliver a gagging look and turned back to her with a smile. Oliver brought his hand to his mouth to cover the chuckle he couldn't help but have with Tommy's expression.  
"Ah Tommy dear, lovely to see you here. You should have been here earlier for Oliver's announcement," She pursed her lips as she nodded. "I assume you will be taking Oliver out for the evening."  
"That was the plan," Tommy smiled  
Moira walked over to Oliver and gave him a stern look, "I'll not have another argument about this, Oliver." She turned to Tommy, "I trust you two will not be doing anything to draw too much attention to yourselves. Oliver," she said, as she turned to walk out of the room, "There will be a formal engagement announcement in the paper tomorrow. I don't want to see your named attached to any negative press on the day we post new of your engagement. And Tommy, do make sure you tell your father to attend the engagement party we are throwing in 2 weeks." She exited the room closing the door behind her.  
Tommy exhaled the breath he was holding behind the toothy smile he had on his face. "You, my friend, need a drink!" he declared, as he headed for the door. "Verdant it is!" Oliver finally started to feel relaxed as he headed through the door after Tommy.  
Tommy Merlin was Oliver's best friend, and he trusted him completely. They'd known each other for longer than either of them could remember and considered each other as brothers from another mother.  
Oddly enough, this proved to be partially true when Oliver's father was taken gravely ill, and a family meeting had been called to order 3 years ago to resolve the family secret. Robert Queen would not have a scandal attached to his family name. He'd lived through this with his father before him and didn't want his children to be subjected to that, especially after he was gone and couldn't defend them.  
Moira and Robert admitted to infidelities that almost caused their marriage to end. Moira admitted to finding out about an affair that Robert was having with one of his young secretaries. She had turned to Malcolm Merlin, Tommy's father, for comfort. After a night they both never expected to happen, Thea was born nine months later. Robert raised her as his own and did not reveal the truth to Malcolm until Robert became ill. They revealed the news to Malcolm 2 years before telling the children the truth. Dealing with Robert's illness was going to be enough of a battle for Thea and Oliver to live through. They worked out the details the best they could to not overly disrupt the lives of their children. In the end, it was a struggle and tears were shed, but Oliver and Tommy grew even closer and felt as though they were real brothers since they now shared a sister they would love and protect.  
Verdant was a club that Oliver and Tommy opened a year ago in an effort to avoid real work and responsibility. Why not, really, since they were known for their excessive partying and womanizing since they were 18 years old. Everyone knew the Queen/Merlin name for being the wealthiest families in Starling city, but Tommy and Oliver took it above and beyond. Young women were ready to do whatever it took to be seen on the arm of Oliver Queen or Tommy Merlin and neither of the two young men objected to it.  
Quite the opposite actually. To put it mildly, there was never a lack of ladies to choose from and very few lonely nights for either of them.  
It wasn't' until a year ago that Oliver was somewhat taken off the market, when he began dating Laurel Lance. She was the very pretty eldest daughter of Police detective Quentin and College professor Dinah Lance. She actively and openly pursued Oliver Queen and wasn't afraid to hide her interest in him.  
Laurel was supermodel pretty and had a body to match. She used her looks to every advantage, taking on modeling to help pay for college and get her law degree. It was at a party celebrating a lingerie event that Oliver first met her. Any event that might house women in lingerie was an event that Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlin would attend.  
Laurel spotted him from the bar and approached him, switching things around and buying him a drink. She tipped her glass before she sipped from it and winked at him when he looked over at her to salute his glass her way in a thank you gesture. That was enough to land them in her apartment later that night and not leave the bedroom for 2 days.  
Now Oliver was not exactly a one woman man. He wasn't faithful to Laurel by any means. There were many times that Tommy got him out of a very sticky situation so that Oliver was never caught with his respective pants down. Laurel was also well aware of his extracurricular activities. She turned her head many times and forgave him repeatedly until six months ago.  
Laurel took it upon herself to go directly to Moira Queen and plead her case. She proceeded to plead her case saying how the rumors of Oliver's cavorting around were beginning to make the Queen name look bad, and it was in their best interest to gain control over his actions. Moira agreed whole heartedly and took it upon herself to tighten the reins on her son as quickly as possible.  
Oliver was then forced to take an executive position at Queen Consolidated and to be groomed to run the company alongside Walter Steele, his stepfather. With his new position came a higher social standard and the need to keep up appearances with his peers. This meant that Laurel would be the perfect model for his plus one at all the gala and fundraising events he would be attending. His mother kept a very close eye on him and Laurel kept him on a very short leash. Oliver couldn't even flash an eye at another woman if he tried.  
It was with Oliver's new position in the family business that caused him to hand his part of Verdant to his younger sister, Thea. She was a mere 19 years old but understood what young people wanted in a night club, and she helped Tommy make it the premier club in the city. Anyone who's anyone was there and if they weren't, they wanted to be.  
Tonight Oliver was taking advantage of Laurel's need to be around her friends and show off her ring, making them green with envy that she had roped one of the most eligible bachelors of Starling city and was now the future Mrs. Queen.  
Tommy and Oliver entered through the VIP area of the club and headed straight for the bar. "Jill, we need an endless amount of alcohol brought to our table ASAP!" Tommy yelled to the bartender over the loud music as he pointed up to the VIP table they would be stationed at for the night.  
They headed upstairs to the balconies' VIP area where they had a full view of the bar and dance floor. The waitress brought them up a bottle of tequila and two glasses. "Thank you, Stacey," Tommy winked flirtatiously at her.  
"Of course, Mr. Merlin," She smiled and wrinkled her nose, giving him a wink back. "Let me know if you need anything else." With that, she turned and walked back downstairs to the bar.  
Tommy watched her every step biting his bottom lip. "Did you see that, Ollie? Wow!"  
"Tommy, be serious here. She's your employee," Oliver said with a laugh.  
"Be careful what you say, Ollie. That waitress could be my future wife," Tommy laughed. "Besides, when did you start caring if they were employees or not? Let's not forget Tara and the compromising position you were in with her in the bar," He shook his head and smiled. "I still can't figure out how you got her leg…"  
"Ok Tommy, I got your point," Oliver said, with a smile. "Those were definitely some good times."  
Tommy poured two glasses of tequila and handed Oliver one. He held up his glass to toast. "Here's to sleeping with only one woman for the rest of your life. I'm glad it's not me!" They each saluted each other and downed the alcohol, quickly refilling their glasses.  
By 10:30 pm, the club was packed and the dance floor full. Oliver looked longingly over the balcony at the swarm of people that covered the dance floor. He took another sip from his glass and thought about all the ways his life was going to change. His head suddenly started to hurt.  
"Are you ok, buddy?" Tommy questioned him, concerned. "I thought this was a celebration because honestly, you look depressed. You know it could be worse. Laurel's not bad on the eyes. Yeah she's a little stick in the mud and a fun sucker, but..."  
"Tommy Merlin," A woman's voice interrupted his sentence. "Did I hear the word suck come out of your mouth?" the blond said, as she sat on the edge of the table and took the full glass from him. She smiled at him, downed the drink and set the glass back down in front of him.  
Tommy quickly stood up and hugged her, pulling her off the table. "Sara Lance! I didn't know you were home from school. How are you? We were just talking about your sister."  
Sara was Laurel's younger sister, and she was always known as the rebellious one. It always attracted Oliver to her, honestly. They even had a heavy make out session on one of her school breaks, but it ended before it began since Sara stated that she wasn't into her sister's type and thought it would be a little too messy to go there.  
Stepping out of Tommy's embrace, she shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, that explained the word suck being used then. She tends to suck the life out of anything that might look remotely fun in any way shape or form." She turned to walk over to Oliver. "See," she said, leaning in to give him a hug. "Look at Ollie here. He's in a vegetative state and they've only been engaged for how many hours." She smiled jokingly at him. "Lighten up, Ollie! I was just kidding."  
"Don't let old Ollie here fool you. He may not show it yet, but he's thrilled beyond belief to be leaving the fun behind," Tommy pulled a chair up to the table for Sara to join them. "So when did you get back in town?  
"About two days ago. A couple friends and I decided to take a celebration trip after graduation to Cabo. It was our last hoorah before real grown up life begins," Sara said with a happy head shake. "So Ollie. Are you ready for the wedding planning to begin?"  
Oliver sighed "I.."  
"Oh shit! Hold that thought! Crap I totally forgot!" Sara jumped out of her seat and leaned over the balcony rail searching the crowd. She stopped, smiled and waved frantically. "I'll be right back." She made her way down the stairs and met with two other girls taking their hands and dragging them over and up the stairs and over to the table where Oliver and Tommy sat.  
"Boys, this is Nyssa," Sara said with a smile, biting her lower lip. "Nyssa is my girlfriend."  
Tommy and Oliver both looked slightly shocked. Sara was in no way a virgin when it came to men and from the stories they had heard she was quite the handful.  
"Wow, I mean it's good to meet you, Nyssa." Oliver smiled and shook her hand.  
"Yes, very nice to meet you, Nyssa," Tommy said, still stunned. He leaned into Sara and whispered in her ear, joking "I'll pay to watch." He laughed as Sara smacked his arm.  
"Lovely to meet you both as well," Nyssa said in her British accent.  
"Oh and this is Felicity. We're celebrating the new job she starts next week," Sara pulled the short blonde out from behind Nyssa.  
The blond stumbled slightly forward and stood up straight, giving a closed mouth smile and a small wave.  
Oliver got up from his chair and their eyes met for the first time. "I'm Oliver Queen." He said, flashing his best billionaire smile. His mind and heart started to race. What was happening here? Maybe this was the tequila talking, but suddenly a very clear vision of Felicity standing in front of him and vows being said, children being born flashed through his head. It was unreal and for what seemed like an eternity they just stared at each other. He stepped forward to shake her hand, feeling that if he at least could touch her just this once, he might have clarity, and he could catch his breath again.  
Just as he was about to shake her hand, Tommy stepped forward and took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. She turned to him and the connection was broken. Oliver sighed heavily.  
"I'm Tommy Merlin, and it is so nice to meet you," He smiled as he joined his hands together and moved behind her. "Please join us." He lead her to the chair he was sitting in and then grabbed some other chairs for Sara and Nyssa to sit on.  
Oliver sat down across from Tommy, slightly annoyed that he had interrupted his moment. "What are you ladies drinking tonight?" he asked, trying to start any kind of conversation that he could think of so he could talk to Felicity.  
"Margaritas, of course." Sara yelled over the music pumping  
"Then Margaritas it is," Tommy motioned for Oliver to join him, walking over to the bar to get a pitcher and glasses to the table for everyone.  
"What the hell was that all about Tommy?" Oliver questioned him, irritated.  
"I know. Did you see that blond?" Tommy said, grabbing his chest. "I think I met my future wife."  
Oliver shook his head "Didn't you just say that about Jill the waitress earlier tonight." Oliver scoffed. "Really Tommy, she's a friend of Sara's and you know you don't want to piss her off by hurting one of her friends. I mean she is a black belt and can more than likely kick your ass if need be."  
Tommy raised his eyebrow and looked at Oliver. "Ahhhh… I see….." Tommy nodded with a breathy laugh.  
"What?" Oliver asked with a confused look on his face.  
"You're doing that thing you always do." Tommy shook his head with a half smile and turned to the bar to grab the picture and glasses.  
"What are you talking about Tommy?" Oliver questioned. "What thing? I don't have a thing I do."  
"Actually you do." Tommy stated. "You do this thing whenever we spot a girl and you want her for yourself." Oliver clenched his jaw and turned away sucking his lips in. "See! You know I'm right!" Tommy smiled widely. "You see something you like and I like, then you make some excuse so that I don't make a move and then whoosh you swoop in and make your own move."  
He watched as Oliver looked down shaking his head and smiling. In his head he knew Tommy was right. That was exactly what he was doing. It was a game he had mastered. He would always find a way to win the girl if it was someone they were both interested it. It was too easy now, but now that he was engaged the game was done. He sighed heavily feeling the loss.  
"Ha! I knew it." Tommy nudged him "Come on Ollie, let's get back to the lovely ladies before blondie forgets about me."  
"Not before you say hello to your sister first." A voice yelled. Turning around they faced a Thea Queen arms crossed, head tilted with a half smile on her face. "I can't believe you come to my club and don't even call me to say you're here."  
"Hi Thea." Oliver said walking over to her and hugging her.  
She gave him a squeeze and put her hands on his shoulders to look at him. "Congrats Ollie."  
Oliver sighed as he looked at her with an almost pained look. "Yep. I take it Laurel already called you?"  
Thea Laughed. "Of course she did. She texted me a picture of the ring and already asked me to be in the wedding. All I can say is buckle up because this is going to be a bumpy ride." She gently patted his shoulder and then turned to give Tommy a hug.  
Still holding the Margarita picture and glasses Tommy gave her an open armed hug. "I was wondering if you were going to come here tonight." She smiled. "Margaritas. And who are we entertaining this evening?" Thea asked as she scanned the room.  
Tommy grinned sheepishly. "Thea, I'm hurt."  
"Which one Tommy?" Thea folded her arms across her chest waiting for an answer.  
"The blonde." Tommy blurted out. "You can't blame me Thea. She's gorgeous."  
Thea rolled her eyes. "Go then before you lose your window of opportunity." She smiled and shook her head. "And don't worries I'll make sure Jill keeps everyone's glass full." She shook her head and watched them disappear through the crowd and back up the stairs. "Trouble." She mumbled to herself and turned to go back and manage the bar.  
Tommy monopolized Felicity for the rest of the night making her laugh and smile. He laid on the Merlin charm pretty thick even to the "I can read palms line" as an excuse to touch her hand.  
Yes Oliver was watching intently as he chatted with Sara and Nyssa. All three girls laughed and shared their college memories and then decided it was time to hit the dance floor. "You coming Ollie?" Sara asked taking his hand.  
Oliver gave a tight lipped smile. "I think I'll sit this one out at the bar."  
Sara smiled and squeezed his hand, let go and followed Tommy and the other girls down the stairs and to the dance floor. Oliver followed them down the stair case and headed to the bar.  
"Scotch neat please." He ordered as he leaned against it watching Tommy and the girls move around the dance floor. He took the glass in his hand and swirled the liquid around. Feeling a little melancholy for all the things he would be missing he looked down at the glass he downed the drink and set it on the bar. Maybe Theas office was open and he could go in there for a few minutes and forget about feeling left out of the fun.  
When he got to the office he grabbed the doorknob and gently pulled. "Crap, it's locked." He mumbled to himself. Turning around he leaned his head and back against the door and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stayed there for quite a bit thinking of an excuse to tell Tommy so he could leave when he was interrupted by someone.  
"I take it this is not the ladies room?" The blonde said sucking in her lips feeling slightly uncomfortable for interrupting the moment she could see he needed.  
Oliver looked up to see Sara's friend standing in front of him. The brighter light of the hall way really brought out how blue her eyes were and how beautiful she really was. Oliver took a second to catch his breath and stood up.  
"Felicity right?" He stated more than questioned. "No this is not were the public bathrooms are. They are actually on the other side of the club.  
"Oh…well I guess I should let you get back to what you were doing. You look like you want to be alone, so I'll-" she pointed with her thumb towards the door she came in.  
"NO!" Oliver practically shouted shocking her a bit. "I mean you don't have to go right away, I mean, I'd like it if you stayed."  
Felicity tilted her head in confusion.  
"What I mean," Oliver stammered. "is that there is a private bathroom here and it's kind of nice to talk without the music pounding. It makes it hard to hear what anyone is saying. Not that you have to stay, I mean you can go if you want to, I mean it's a free country you can do whatever you want. I mean. Do you know what I mean?"  
Felicity's smile widened. "Usually it's me babbling uncontrollably. It's nice to know it happens to someone else sometimes." She joked. "I actually was just going to the ladies room to get away from the noise for a bit so if you don't mind I'll stay here."  
Oliver's lips curled into a smile. He motioned to the wall next to him. "I've got plenty of wall space if you'd like to lean next to me." Felicity obliged and walked over to the wall next to him, She leaned up against it and turned to face him.  
"So….Felicity?" he questioned drawing out her name as if to ask her full name.  
"Smoak." She blurted out  
"Well, Felicity Smoak, what brings you to starling city?"  
"Um, well, I just finished my masters and I got offered this great job heading the IT department. It was either come here or go back to Vegas and I honestly had no desire to go back to Vegas." She said turning her head to look down for a second as if to forget a bad memory.  
"Masters degree already. You must be super smart." Oliver smiled. "I didn't finish college myself. Tommy and I used our time for other activities."  
"Yes. I heard about some of them. Something about a cop and mistaking his leg for a bathroom." Felicity joked.  
Oliver looked down in embarrassment. "Yea….Is there anyone on the planet that doesn't know that story."  
"Probably not. If it's on the internet, anyone can find it." Felicity laughed. "So, I hear you're getting married to Sara's sister. You're a lucky man." She said looking down and then back at him. "She's really beautiful."  
Oliver looked down then up at the ceiling. "Yeah. The wedding is next year." He looked back at her with a pained expression.  
"I know I don't know you or anything, but you don't seem very happy about it. I mean I'm not trying to judge your or anything, oh please don't take this the wrong way. What I'm saying is that I know if I was engaged I wouldn't want to be standing in a hallway alone. Technically I know you're not alone because I'm here, but I'd want to be with my fiancé and not at a club talking to me a total stranger and here I am babbling. I'll just stop now."  
Felicity turned to Oliver and sucked her lips in again to stop herself from blurting anything else out. Oliver just looked at her and smiled shaking his head. "I guess you do ramble a bit."  
"I'm sorry." Felicity apologized and turned to look down. "I didn't mean to offend you or say anything out of line. I hope I didn't and I'm sorry if I did."  
She turned to look back at him to see the expression on his face wondering if he was pissed at her for the minor rant she just did. Instead she saw Oliver smiling at her as if to say thank you for the honesty. A small piece of hair fell in her eye and Oliver reached up to put it back behind her ear. They got dangerously close and their faces turned serious. Felicity could see Oliver looking at her lips as she licked them readying for what felt like a kiss about to happen. His hand started to drop to her jaw line to bring her closer. They were both holding their breath in anticipation, when suddenly they heard a door.  
Oliver quickly took his hand away and rubbed his neck putting his other hand in his pocket.  
"There you are." Tommy said sauntering over to her and taking her hand.  
Felicity's heart was going a mile a minute and she took a deep breath. "I got lost looking for the ladies room and I found Oliver here. He let me use the private bathroom instead."  
"Yeah, I needed a break for a second and low and behold along came Felicity." Oliver stated. Wow was that a true statement he thought looking at her. His chest felt tight and all he could think about is how close he came to kissing her.  
"Well then, let's get you two back to the party." Tommy walked towards the door to open it and lead them through it.  
Felicity walked over to Oliver and leaned in to him. "Thank you for the use of the bathroom." She smiled and then whispered to him. "I hope you find your happy." With that she disappeared through the door Tommy was holding open.  
Oliver looked at Tommy. "I'll be right there." He said waiving him on. Tommy smiled and went back into the club. Oliver stood there for a second and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned to the wall and faced it putting both hands on it. He took a deep breath and shook his head.  
Felicity Smoak had turned his entire world around in a ten minute conversation. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he really wanted to find out. He took another deep breath and headed towards the door. Yes Felicity Smoak was definitely something else. Something else indeed. He walked through the door and back to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

The pre-wedding picnic and another chance encounter. What is it about Felicity Smoak that Oliver finds attractive? I don't think even Oliver knows what it is. Only time will tell.

Over the next month Oliver had been dragged to every wedding planner in Starling city. Everyday seemed to meld into the next. Laurel was a bride on a mission, and Oliver was along for the ride.  
The only escape he had was at work and then when Tommy would show up at the house once a week to take him out for "guys night."  
Oliver had asked him to join them on one of the pre-wedding meetings. After seeing Oliver sit there, Tommy felt his pain and insisted that he and Oliver needed to have at least one night a week together to keep their testosterone levels up. They seemed to end up at smaller bars where attention was not drawn to them, and they could sit and play pool for hours until the bar closed. Tommy would grab his "guest" for the night and then drive Oliver home. Needless to say, Oliver lived for those nights.  
Late one afternoon, Oliver sat in his office, staring out his window at Starling City's skyline. He tapped his finger on his temple when his secretary walked in and interrupted him. "Mr. Steele is here to see you, Mr. Queen. Shall I send him in?"  
"Yes, Meg. Thank you," Oliver stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. He walked around his desk to greet Walter.  
"Oliver son, how are you? " He extended his hand to shake. "We haven't seen much of you at the manor with all the wedding planning and preparations."  
"Yes well, it has been a bit time consuming. It's more time consuming than I had anticipated," he admitted to Walter with a head shake.  
"Yes well, I learned that from your mother, never get in the way of what the bride wants," Walter joked.  
Oliver chuckled. "I suppose you're right about that." He sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't expecting a meeting today. Can I help you with something?"  
"Ah yes," Walter went into business mode. "As you may know, we are making some major changes to the IT department and integrating it with the applied science portion of the company. These changes will begin next week, and I wanted to set up a meeting with the department head to go over the impending changes."  
"Of course, Walter," Oliver agreed. "I'll have Meg add it to my calendar for next week."  
"Smashing. I'm so pleased," Walter clasped his hands together and smiled. "You know, Oliver, I must say, I'm very impressed at how you've really stepped up and taken some control with the company. I know it's a big adjustment from the lifestyle you had, but I'm so glad to see you embracing what you are so fortunate to have."  
Oliver half smiled. "Well you know how mother is, there wasn't much of a choice. First the company and now the wedding. Everything is moving so fast my head is spinning." He admitted, his tone a bit melancholy.  
Walter walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Oliver, I know things seem to be moving at light speed right now, but it won't be long before it all starts to slow down and the pieces will fall into place. You never know how things will turn out." Walter patted him on the back and turned to head towards the door. "Besides, the engagement picnic this weekend should put you at ease. Your friends and family will all be there to celebrate with you." Walter nodded as he left closing the office door.  
"Shit!" Oliver swore brining his knuckle to his forehead. He had completely forgotten that his weekend was the engagement picnic that Laurel had planned. It was another way of her showing her friends and family just what she was going to have and they couldn't have. Her own way of rubbing it in just a little bit more.  
He thought about the picnic and sighed putting his hands in his pockets. One more deep breath and he looked at the clock in his office. He'd better get home since he knew he had dinner plans with Laurel. This was going to be a very long night.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he spotted Laurel already at the table scrolling through her phone and jotting things down on the note pad she had brought with her. Oliver put on his best smile and walked to the table. He leaned down to give a peck on the cheek.  
"Oliver, please," She gasped, slightly surprised. "We have so much to go over before Saturday. Hurry up and sit down."  
Oliver pressed his lips together and inhaled. He walked to the seat across from Laurel and sat down. The waiter quickly approached him and asked him what he would like to drink.  
"Scotch neat," He stated.  
"Oliver, I've already ordered a bottle of wine. You can drink that instead. He doesn't need any drink, thank you. Oh, and waiter, we'll both have the chicken piccata," Laurel ordered as the waiter filled Oliver's wine glass. She looked at him as if to shoe him away so she could get back to planning.  
"Laurel, I was actually hoping to have the filet mignon tonight," he said, irritated, as he sipped the wine and made a face. He was not a white wine drinker, and Laurel had picked a particularly sweet one that made Oliver purse his lips.  
"Nonsense, Ollie. You eat entirely too much red meat. It's just not good for you and we need to talk about your sweet tooth as well. Thea told me you had breakfast for dinner the other night." She scolded. "Waffles are hardly a suitable dinner. I don't need you getting fat on me. I mean the camera adds ten pounds, and we are going to be in front of them a lot this year."  
Oliver sat back in his chair feeling like a child who was just caught stealing a cookie before dinner. He was a grown man, he thought to himself, and could eat whatever he pleased for dinner. With that he made a mental note to eat in his car so that Thea wouldn't catch him and tattle anymore.  
"Are you listening to me, Oliver?" Laurel snapped, breaking his train of thought.  
"Yes, of course I am." Oliver lied.  
"Good, then it's agreed that the caterers will be serving grilled chicken with vegetables this weekend," she smiled widely.  
"Laurel," Oliver began stretching his hand to set it on top of hers. He was about to speak when the waiter brought their salads. He smiled patiently as she took her hand back to pick up her fork and knife.  
"Laurel," he began again. "I was thinking that since this is a picnic we could do some normal picnic foods. You know hot dogs and hamburgers, some potato salad and such."  
Laurel looked at him her mouth agape. "Really, Oliver. You are a Queen, and Queens do not serve potato salad and burgers. What would the mayor think if you handed him a hot dog with relish to eat on the lawn at the Queen manor?" Laurel scoffed.  
"Maybe he'd ask for mustard." Oliver tried to joke and make light of the situation. Laurel was not amused. "I'm simply saying that I think we should try to keep at least a few things simple instead of going hog wild."  
Laurel looked at him and sighed. "Look Oliver, I know what you're saying, but a girl dreams about her wedding day for as long as she can remember, and well, if you want to change things to the way you want them, then I guess that'll be fine." She sighed and sniffed putting on her best pout and looking down.  
Oliver pressed his lips together and inhaled. "You're right." He caved. "This should be the way you want it, and I'm sorry for suggesting something different."  
"Good then!" Her smile quickly returned to her face. "I knew you'd see it my way."  
She snapped back quickly and monopolized the dinner conversation with picnic and wedding plans. Honestly, Oliver couldn't tell you a thing she was saying. He tried to listen and pay attention he really did, but he was lost in his own daydreams of all the fun he and Tommy used to have. Thankfully Tommy would be at the picnic so he could at least count on having some fun.  
The rest of the week felt like a blur. Oliver sat in meetings at work every day and then the dinner table every night, tuning into what felt like endless wedding conversations. He swears they kept repeating the same thing over and over again, just worded differently.  
Maybe this was just cold feet. Maybe if he sat in his chair in a different position he'd be more comfortable and then he would pay better attention. He shifted in his seat and tried to concentrate. He looked over at Thea who was busy texting.  
He looked at her and made a face. He hoped that she would talk to him about something, anything. No such luck. Thea gave him an evil grin and stood up. "I had better get to the club. Roy is waiting for me and I have to do some inventory before we open. See you in the morning." She turned and quickly exited.  
Oliver sighed and turned back to his mother.  
"Of course, once the list is complete we will have to arrange the seating chart," Moira said, matter of factly.  
That was all Oliver heard before he drifted off again.  
"Well ladies, I think I'd better go upstairs," Oliver stated. "I've got some reports I need to go over, and I won't have time this weekend I want to go over them now."  
Moira cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. She knew full well Oliver was not telling the truth, as paperwork was the last thing he ever wanted to look at.  
"Alright, darling. We will see you in the morning," Moira stated instead.  
"Goodnight, mother. Goodnight, Laurel," he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll be up soon, dear," she said before turning back to Moira to talk about table covers.  
Upstairs, Oliver put on his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He turned on the TV and started to look over his reports. He quickly lost interest when he heard theme music playing. He looked at the TV and saw the words scrolling up the screen. "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…"  
The reports quickly went by the way side and ended up on his night stand as he got engrossed in the movie. It seemed like it had been forever since he saw it and why not watch it now. He crossed his hands and rested them on his chest. This was just what he needed. He smiled and laid back to relax.  
Just as the rebels were about to take over and defeat the empire, Laurel walked in and interrupted him.  
"Uh. So much work to do. I really need to go over so many things with the wedding planner, I can't believe it," she huffed in exhaustion. "Ollie, what are you watching? Really! What are you, five?" She took the remote and quickly changed the station.  
Oliver sat up and looked at her. He took her hand and pulled her down to sit on the bed. "I can think of something better to do," he said slyly.  
"Oliver," she snapped. "I really don't have time for this now. I have to get up and get ready for the party. The stylist and makeup are arriving early and I have to be ready. Now let's go to bed."  
Defeated, Oliver watched her walk off in a huff to the en suite to change and get ready for bed. Not that they were heating up the bedroom very much well before their engagement. It was an occasional event that was few and far between. It was more like an obligation or a feeling that they should just do it since this was what they were supposed to do.  
Oliver shifted to lay his head down and watched her nightly ritual. After her makeup was removed and moisturizer applied she nervously rubbed lotion on her arms and hands. She ran a brush through her hair repeatedly as if she was counting the strokes in her head. Then she opened her night stand and pulled out the hair clip she used every night pulling her hair back. She would then get up and laid her satin robe on the chair gently as if it would come apart if she mishandled it. She got into to bed and turned her back to him flicking off her lamp and nestling into the bed.  
He didn't initiate a good night simply because he didn't want to disrupt her nightly routine and she didn't make an attempt either. Oliver wondered what it would be like to actually lay in bed and watch TV with someone. To decompress as they shared their stories for the day. Was this what it was like for everyone? Maybe after the wedding and all its pressures things would change, he thought. He sighed and rolled over for the night.

Morning came early and Oliver woke alone. Laurel had already gotten up and was probably awaiting her hair and makeup artist to arrive if they already hadn't.  
He stretched and rolled out of bed running his hand over his face and hair to wake himself more. He got up and made his way downstairs. There were people everywhere pulsing through the house to ready things for the picnic. When he got to the kitchen it was full of servers being directing on what they would be doing for the day. It was a maze of people to get through and all Oliver could think of was coffee.  
Oliver weaved his way through the people and made it to the counter where Raisa stood. She caught sight of him and smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Oliver."  
"Good morning, Raisa. Can I get some coffee?" He asked with a smile.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver, there isn't any left. Everyone was up early and had breakfast already, but if you wait a few minutes I can make some.." she started to say, but he cut her off, raising his hand to stop her.  
"No. It's ok. I really don't need it. I'll just take a shower and get ready. It looks like it's going to be quite a day." He turned and made his way back upstairs, dodging the people that were surging through the house. He made it to his bedroom and shut the door and leaned against it. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath and opened his eyes, then smiled at himself in the mirror, looked at his watch and saw that guests would be arriving soon and he should go find Laurel and the rest of his family.  
He went to the back lawn and found his mother there giving final orders to one of the staff. She turned to him. "Oliver dear, so nice to see you finally down here. Is that the outfit Laurel chose for you?" She raised her eyebrow while looking him up and down.  
"No mother, it's not, and I am perfectly able to pick out my own clothes," he declared.  
"Ollie!" Thea said, taking his hand and leading him away, leaving their mother, who turned and walked to where Walter was standing.  
"What's up, Speedy?" He smiled. "Thanks for the save by the way."  
"You're welcome, sadly I won't be able to save you from the rest of this day. This is really a bit much, don't you think?" She said, looking around at the tables and their decorations.  
"Yeah, I would say so. This is not what I pictured a picnic to be like, but this is what Laurel wanted and…"  
"Blah blah blah," Thea interrupted sarcastically. "I'm eloping just to avoid this mess." She looked at Roy as he walked over to her.  
"Hey Oliver," Roy said, putting his hand out to shake. "Congratulations."  
Oliver took shook his hand. "Thanks. By the way, has anyone seen Laurel?"  
"Yes, she's just finishing with the photographer actually. Some fashion magazine was here to take pictures." Thea pointed to where Laurel stood posing. "Ugh. Good luck," Thea said, rolling her eyes. She took Roy's hand and walked to get a drink at the bar.  
Oliver knew Thea really didn't care for Laurel much, but she tolerated her for Oliver's sake. To Thea, Laurel was what put a space between her and Oliver. Seeing Laurel forced Oliver to grow up and with that leave her behind. There were no more stupid movie nights, where they would purposely find a horrible movie and force themselves to watch it so they could say how awful it was. In Thea's eyes fun Ollie was dead and all that was left was boring old stuffy Oliver. Even though she was down the hall, he really missed his sister.  
He turned and looked at Laurel, who was now heading towards him. "Ollie, our first guests are arriving, we need to go greet them." Laurel took his hand and they walked to the entry area where Moira and Walter stood and the picnic began.

Within an hour, the majority of the guests had arrived. Oliver felt like a puppet, greeting and shaking hands of just about everyone there. He stood alone, his head was spinning and he pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the stress.  
"You know if you are so stressed I know a sweet little lady that can rub the tension right off of you. Honestly there isn't much she won't rub," a male voice joked behind him.  
Oliver laughed and turned around smiling. "Tommy!" he smiled giving him a man hug and a pat on the back. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"Ha ha. I had to pick up my date," Tommy said with a big grin. He handed Oliver a beer. "Here - drink this, quick. You look like you need it and if you need something stronger, just say the word." He winked. "Where's Dig? I figured he would have saved you by now."  
Oliver finally felt like he could breathe. "I am so glad you're here. I feel like a show pony surrounded by cronies." He joked. "Lyla was having contractions and the Doctor said it could be any time."  
"Well you looked like you needed rescuing," Tommy took a swig of beer.  
Oliver looked down and smiled. "Thanks." Oliver then laughed. "Wait, did you say date?"  
"Um, yeah. I brought a date," Tommy said proudly.  
"Wow. I'm shocked," Oliver said, grabbing his heart. "Is that why you backed out on guy night this past week?"  
"Yeah well, maybe," Tommy answered, looking down coyly.  
"So where is this mystery lady?" Oliver said and looked up, scanning the area.  
"Alright, alright," Tommy smiled and put his hand up in a stop motion. "I'll go get her, but Ollie, she's not like the other girls. She really is different. She's…nice," Tommy said a little whimsically. "I'll be right back."  
Oliver watched Tommy walk off to find his date. "Nice" to Oliver meant that Tommy hadn't slept with the girl yet. To him, it meant Tommy was trying to charm her into his bed. It was a terrible game, but he had seen it before. It was a terrible game that they normally didn't have to play. Most girls would just hop right in their beds, but this one must be a fighter. It was always more fun when you had to fight for it.  
He only saw the back of her head when Tommy walked over and put his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear. Blonde waves flowed down the back and reached the top of the white floral sundress she was wearing.  
His stare was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Whoever as they were shaking his hand in congratulations. Wow, this was turning into a long day.  
Magically, Tommy appeared behind him. "Oliver Queen, you remember Felicity Smoak."  
Oliver froze as she appeared before him. There she was, standing right in front of him again. Their eyes met, and it felt like time stopped for a minute. Her hair blonde hair looked like it was glowing in the bright sunshine and her bright pink lips staring him right in the face. The lips he came so close to tasting at the club that night. His hand took the one she had extended out to shake, and he held it for a little longer than he should have, but he almost couldn't let go when she pulled it back.  
"Hi," was all he felt like he could blurt out, but then he shook his head and came back to reality. "Glad to see you could come." He felt like a blathering idiot looking at her. Neither of them looked away.  
"Thank you for letting Tommy bring me," She smiled. "You have a lovely castle, I mean, mansion, I mean, house. Well technically it's not just a house since a normal house is more like my little townhouse and this, well this is.."  
"Home," Oliver chuckled. "Thank you for coming."  
Tommy interrupted with "Sara and Nyssa are over there, Felicity. It looks like they are waving you over." Tommy pointed with the hand holding the beer.  
Felicity blinked, breaking the gaze with Oliver. She turned to where Sara and Nyssa stood. "I'd better go and see what's going on. I'll let you two get some male bonding in." She turned and walked towards the other girls.  
Oliver watched the sun dress flowing behind her. He shook his head and turned to Tommy.  
"I know, right," Tommy smiled, putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go sit down and eat."  
They all sat down at one of the large round tables outside just as Moira stood up and made an announcement for everyone to sit down. Laurel walked over to the table as Moira began her speech. At the table sat Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Nyssa and Tommy and Felicity, Two chairs sat open for Thea and Roy to join them.  
"So Felicity, how are you enjoying Starling City so far," Laurel questioned.  
"It's pretty good so far. I'm still learning my way around, but I have a pretty good tour guide." Felicity said, looking at Tommy with a smile.  
Tommy took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, how's the wedding planning going?" He asked, turning to Oliver.  
"It's going well, actually," Oliver said, looking down.  
"Oh Ollie," Laurel interrupted. "It's going beyond well. We have the best wedding planner, and she has so many fabulous ideas. It's so exciting." Laurel began to go over some of the things she was planning when she spotted Felicity do a slight yawn. She turned and glared at her.  
"Excuse me," Felicity said apologetically. "I was up late last night watching one of my favorite movies. And I think I stayed up a little too late, but I couldn't help it. It was Star Wars, for Pete's sake."  
Laurel laughed. "Oh it's fine. I understand. Oliver was watching that movie, too. I just never saw the big deal about it."  
Felicity bit her lip to stop from snapping back. It was Star Wars and in her mind still one of the greatest movies of all time.  
"Oliver and Laurel," They all turned to hear Moira say. The guests clapped and Moira asked them to stand, both obliging to her wishes. The two waved, thanking their guests.  
"Thank you for joining us today and please enjoy your meals and this beautiful day." Oliver said raising his glass and nodding. He sat back down next to Laurel as the server proceeded to bring the dinner salad.  
Laurel smiled and continued on with the wedding details as they began eating. Thea and Roy joined the table. She started going over some details with Sara and Thea. Colors and flowers seemed to be a major issue in the planning.  
Felicity's phone buzzed and she excused herself. "I have to take this. I'm sorry." She stood up from the table and walked towards the house.  
As dinner started Laurel continued planning "The wedding of the year" as she called it, Oliver's phone buzzed. He excused himself from the table and walked closer to the house to take the call.  
The call was from Diggle, one of Oliver's good friends from Oliver's and Tommy's big clubbing days. He owned the security company after coming to Starling from Vegas and employed many of the bouncers at multiple clubs they attended over the years. He was their best and only consideration when they opened Verdant.  
"Hey Dig, How's it going? How's Lyla?" He asked concerned.  
"Everything is fine, but we're heading to the hospital as a precautionary check-up. I just wanted to keep you in the loop. How's the party?"  
"It's ok. My mother and Laurel seemed to be enjoying themselves. I guess that's what's important, right?" Oliver sighed.  
"Oliver is everything ok?" Diggle asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. I don't know," Oliver shuffled his feet. "Maybe I'm just wishing this was all easier. Everything is just so crazy right now. I feel like everything around me is moving at light speed and I'm standing in the same place."  
"It sounds like you have some cold feet happening. Look Oliver, it will get easier. You just need to relax and let it happen." Dig tried to reassure him. "Now go back and celebrate with your family. I'll talk to you later."  
"Thanks Dig, and I'll talk to you tomorrow and let me know if anything happens with Lyla, ok?" Oliver said and hung up the phone. He turned to walk back to the picnic when suddenly a face collided right into his chest. Oliver looked down to see Felicity take a step back and look up at him.  
"Oh I'm so sorry," She apologized. "I got lost trying to find my way out of the garden and then I bumped into your abs, I mean, chest. It's a hard chest by the way. Anyways I was just trying to get back to the party and …"  
"Felicity, it's ok. I'm sure you aren't the first person this has happened to, and I know you won't be the last. I swear I saw one of the caterers wandering around trying to find their way out a few minutes ago." He joked with a large grin.  
Felicity took a breath and smiled. "Thanks, Oliver. I hope I didn't interrupt your phone call or anything."  
"No, not at all." Oliver stated. "It was a friend that couldn't make it today. Nothing that was uninterruptable." He smiled. So you were watching Star wars too?"  
"Yes!" Felicity beamed. "I can't seem to not watch it when it's on. It just seems wrong to change the channel or shut it off. It's like George Lucas would be disgusted with me if I did." She laughed.  
"I know what you mean. I wanted to be Han Solo when I was a kid." Oliver smiled.  
"He was my favorite. Such a scoundrel," She laughed.  
They both laughed and before he knew it, Oliver found himself staring at her. It was almost impossible for him to look away. She bit her bottom lip.  
"Well, we should probably get back. I'm sure Laurel will be missing you," she stammered. "And Tommy, too."  
"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, either of them breaking their gaze or moving.  
Felicity's phone buzzed again. "It's a text from Tommy," she said holding the phone up for him to see.  
She fidgeted nervously. What was it about Oliver Queen that was making her a nervous wreck? She was sure he noticed that she was starting to sweat.  
Oliver bit his bottom lip. She really is beautiful. He took a deep breath.  
"Hey," Roy interrupted. "Laurel and Tommy are looking for you, and your mother wants to take some pictures before everyone leaves."  
"I'd better get back." And Felicity rushed off.  
Oliver took a deep breath and looked up at the sky and then at Roy. "Let's go," he said to Roy as they headed back to the table.  
What was it about that woman that seemed to stop him in his tracks? This was his second meeting with her and he couldn't believe the effect that the petit blond had over him. There was just something about Felicity Smoak.

Actions↑ Top

Comments

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

The salmon ladder makes it's first appearance. Felicity babbles and Oliver is left wondering.

Notes:

Let me start by thanking my beta reader. Without you my mind would forget entire paragraphs that I thought I wrote and didn't. You are too good to be true. I also want to thank you all for the comments questions subscribers and the kudos. This is truly the greatest fandom in the world. The support and love that is shared still amazes me. I'm proud to be a part of it.  
I'm hoping that everyone is getting an idea of what's going on. That there are times in our lives when things happen and they are beyond our control. Sometimes there's a plan for you and it's nothing like the plans that are currently laid out.  
I have to say I love this couple. I love the angst that everyone writes for them and even the show writers put some good moments in for them as well, but the difference is that when I read what you all write I know that there's more than 3 seconds of happiness. It eases Our little Olicity hearts while the show writers torture us for what feels like an eternity. Really though an hour long episode is done in like 5 minutes which is why we obsessively watch the episodes making sure we didn't miss a single second of Olicity. Find me someone in the fandom that hips this couple and didn't watch either kiss 5 zillion times to make sure you saw every touch, every expression and every breath. The reason for this is we love the pain and angst. The problem is that we have no idea if there will actually be an end to it. That being said, I could go on and on, but I will save it for another chapter.  
Hope you enjoy it and again leave your questions comments and suggestions at the end

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

It felt like the longest meeting Oliver had ever sat through, and, honestly, he couldn't begin to tell you what they actually discussed through most of it. After an hour and a half ofsitting with Walter, the head of applied science and the assistant head of IT, his head was spinning. All he could remember was approval papers would be brought by for him to sign later in the day.  
He sat in his office chair and pulled his phone out to text Laurel.

He waited for a response.

He sighed and put the phone down. Maybe now was the time to utilize the office gym that was updated last year. He stood up, grabbed his bag from the closet and walked out of his office, stopping at his EA's desk. "Meg, I'm going to the gym to relax in case anyone needs me," he smiled and headed to the elevator.  
Ah, the gym. Oliver loved to work out. He turned the music on to his favorite playlist and inhaled. This was the perfect stress relief, and he really liked to be in shape. He worked hard to keep his body in top form. The harder he pushed himself, the better he felt. So push himself, he did - starting with a 5 mile run on the treadmill and then moving to the weights.  
His workout always ended on the salmon ladder. He grabbed hold of the bar and using his upper body, began grunting his way up the bar. When he was almost to the top when a female voice interrupted him.  
"Mr. Queen, Meg told me I could find you here and I wanted to get these forms signed before the end of the day so…." she stammered and stopped looking in awe at the sight of him. His muscles flexed at their fullest and sweat beading then ran down over his pecks. She froze, unable to move at the sight. "Wow….I..uh…I'm sorry to interrupt your sweating… I mean, your workout."  
Oliver caught sight of her, nearly missing his placing to bring the bar down. What was Felicity doing here in the gym of his building? He hopped down, grabbed a towel and walked toward her, taking her in. She had glasses on and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
She stood there, mouth agape. Her eyes were glued to his chest. It was like she couldn't look away until the thought hit her that,oh God, I'm staring at his chest. Her eyes were drawn to the tattoo he had on his chest. Tattoos on men were a lot hotter than she thought and, mixed with the scars he had, accentuated his muscles even more. She quickly shook her head and turned away, putting her hand near her glasses to cover her embarrassment. She clenched her files close to her chest.  
Oliver started to wipe his face as he approached her. "Is there some reason you're here?" He questioned firmly.  
"I…..I…." She stuttered trying to get the words out. "I wasn't staring at your scars, I mean, tattoo, chest!" She blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath and opening her eyes she looked at him, embarrassment shrouding her face  
"Felicity,"he said, a little confused. "What are you doing here?" He wiped his chest off and put his t-shirt on making it much easier to concentrate on what she needed to say.  
That's a loaded question, she thought in her head. She took a second to make sure she was just thinking that and hadn't said it out loud. "I have these approvals I need you to sign for the upgrades to combine the IT and applied science department."  
"OK," Oliver said. "But that still doesn't answer the questions of why do you have these and what are you doing here?"  
"Oh," she said. She found it much easier to look at him now that he had a shirt on. "I'm the new head of the IT department at Queen Consolidated." She straightened her glasses on her face and smiled proudly.  
"Wait, what?" Oliver said with a head shake. "I had a meeting this morning with the head of the IT department today and it wasn't you."  
Felicity shook her head in agreement. "Yes, I know. I sent my assistant Jerry. One of the execs had a serious computer virus and I had to make sure that it was handled properly so it didn't run through the network and become a bigger mess. I will never understand why people feel the need to look at porn while they are at work. Have they no shame," she said, rolling her eyes.  
Oliver stood there for a second just looking at her. He sensed her discomfort from her fidgeting. "Felicity, you were talking about some papers?" He questioned.  
"Papers?" She said, her voice trailing off a bit. She shook her head to bring her back from the dumfounded state she was in. "Yes, the papers. I need your signature on these to complete the combining of the IT and applied science departments." She looked down at the folder she was holding and then back at him.  
"Can I have them?" He asked, putting his hand out. He could tell he frazzled her and quite frankly he wasn't sure why he was enjoying it as much as he was.  
"The papers! Of course you can," she said, handing him the folder. Oliver took the folder and opened it to look through the papers inside.  
"I'll send Jerry by after lunch to retrieve them, if you don't mind," she rocked on her heels, not quite sure what to say next. She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath, turning to leave. "Well, I'll let you get back to your whatever that climby thing is and …"  
"Salmon ladder," he interrupted her. She turned and looked at him, surprised he had answered her. "The climby thing. It's called a salmon ladder," he said, not looking up from the papers in the folder and walking over to sit on the weight bench.  
"Oh," her lips matched the word. "I gotcha. Salmon ladder like the way the salmon do when they spawn. I get it."  
He laughed and shook his head. "Felicity, what are you doing for lunch today?"  
She looked at him, confused. "I was going to eat in the cafeteria. Today's special sounds pretty good and… wait, why are you asking?" She said as she tried to stop her food ramble.  
"I thought you could join me for lunch to discuss the upcoming changes a little more," he smiled and closed the folder.  
"You're engaged… I mean… that's not a good idea," she paused and tried again. "Besides, you don't really look like the manwich type of guy, and that's what they are having in the cafeteria today. If I don't hurry, I'll miss it."  
"Felicity," he interrupted her again. "It's not a date." He clarified, "Yes, I am engaged, and this would be a business lunch. To be honest, I have a few questions on some effects these changes are going to have company wide." He stood up and walked towards her. "That is, if you can give up a manwich for a boring business lunch at Table Salt."  
"Business lunch. Of course," she said, feeling like a complete idiot. "I mean, of course it's a business lunch since we work together and we need to discuss business." If she could bury her head in the sand to cover her embarrassment that would be great.  
"Ok then," Oliver said as he headed for the men's shower area. "The car will be waiting out front in half hour to pick us up. I'll have Meg contact your assistant and add it to your agenda." With that, he disappeared through the door, leaving her no time to object.  
Felicity shook her head, still confused on what just happened. "Lunch it is then," she whispered to herself. She straightened her glasses again and headed to her office.

"Oh, Mr. Queen," the maitre'd said, clapping his hands together. "So good to see you. Will Miss Lance be joining you for lunch this afternoon?"  
"Not today, Samuel," Oliver answered with a smile. "This is my business associate, Miss Smoak. My assistant called to reserve a table for us."  
"Of course, Mr. Queen. Right this way," Samuel led them to a table near the back and pulled out the chair for Felicity to sit down. "Your server will be right with you." He nodded and went back to his station by the door.  
Their server came over to their table, handed them menus and told them he would return shortly with their drink orders.  
Felicity flipped her menu open and looked through it. "So Mr. Queen, what questions did you have regarding the department merger?"  
"Please call me Oliver," he insisted. "I don't think formalities are called for since you are dating my best friend. How is it going with Tommy, by the way?"  
Felicity looked at him, perplexed. "Mr. Qu- Oliver. I'm not sure how my seeing Tommy became relevant to merging the IT and applied science departments. This is supposed to be a business lunch so shouldn't we stick to business?"  
"Ah, ," Oliver said and opened the file. "Is this the spot you need me to sign?" He pointed to a line at the bottom of the page.  
"Yes," Felicity nodded when she saw where he was pointing.  
He grabbed a pen out of his pocket, clicked it open and signed the paperwork. He clicked the pen closed and returned it to his pocket, closed the folder and handed it back to her. He picked up his menu and motioned for the waiter to take their order.  
Felicity looked at him, confused as she held the folder in her hand.  
"I'll have the filet mignon over seasoned vegetables, and the lady will have?" Oliver looked at Felicity inquiringly.  
"I'll have the spinach stuffed chicken breast over rice," she looked at him, not knowing what to say as she watched the waiter take their menus and disappear towards the kitchen. "What just happened here?"  
Oliver smiled and folded his hands then rested them on the table in front of him. "This is a business meeting and we did business, now let's talk. Tell me again how are things going with Tommy?"  
"Now I see what you two have in common," Felicity sat back with a sly smile. "You are made from the same mold."  
"What does that mean exactly? What mold is that?" Oliver smiled.  
"I don't know if I should tell you really, I mean, technically you are my boss and we are having a business lunch. It might not be the most appropriate thing to discuss during office hours," Felicity joked, sipping her water.  
"Let's get this straight," Oliver explained. "Yes, I'm your boss. Yes, this is supposed to be a business lunch, but let's be honest here, I pretty much convinced you to come to lunch with me so A) I wouldn't have to eat alone and B) I wanted to see what was really going on with you and Tommy. It's much easier if you just tell me now, since I am only hearing Tommy's side of the story and you never know what he's telling me really." He smiled proudly for what he felt like he accomplished.  
"Bravo," Felicity nodded, smiling. "You are good. I'm wondering if I should give you a standing ovation for that performance."  
"Whatever do you mean?" Oliver joked innocently.  
"I think it's safe to say I've never had ½ of a bromance try so hard to get information," she leaned back in her chair.  
"I just want to get to know the woman Tommy's been spending so much time with. Really, when you think about it, we almost have to," he declared.  
"Have to? Really? Exactly why is that?" she questioned.  
"Well, you see. I'm getting married and Tommy is my friend," Oliver stated plainly.  
Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Is there a point to this?"  
"Tommy is my best man and will be attending loads of pre-wedding functions until the big day. If you are going to be around Tommy, then you'll be joining him at many of the functions, and it would be easier if we got to know each other." Oliver stated in a matter of fact tone.  
"So because I'm friends with Tommy, your best man and friend, we need to be friends? Is that what you're saying?" Felicity scoffed.  
"No, we can't be friends," Oliver stated the waiter approached with their plates.  
"Wait. What? You're contradicting yourself," Felicity said, confused. "You just said-"  
"Listen," Oliver interrupted her as he began to eat his lunch. "We can't be friends simply because men and women can't be friends, but we do need to get to know each other."  
"So we can't be friends, but we have to be friends? You don't make any sense, Oliver," she said as she took the beets that were piled on the side of her plate and put them on the small dish near the center of the table. Oliver watched her as she concentrated, making sure she didn't miss any.  
"It makes perfect sense really. Men and women can't be friends because the woman always gets the wrong idea and then things get messy and she's crying. It just gets messy. All I'm saying is that we will be seeing a lot of each other with all the amount of time we're going to be…..What are you doing?" He asked finally, watching her as she made sure she hadn't missed any beets on her plate.  
"I can't stand beets. They're just… just weird," she said, making a face as she took the last one off her plate and cut her chicken. "So let me get this straight, men and women can't be friends because the woman always falls in love with the man. Is that what you're saying?"  
Oliver smiled at her quirky behavior. "What makes beets weird? They're very good for you and yes that is what I'm saying." He stabbed a beet from the plate she put them on.  
"Well, Oliver, I can assure you that you are very wrong about men and women. One of my closest friends is a man and he's very much in love with another woman. Sufficient to say I am in no way moping in a sea of my own tears. I can assure you that I am not going to fall in love with you, Oliver. As for the beets, they are weird. Think about it, they are red and no matter what you do all the red gushes out of them and your dinner starts to look like a murder scene. It's just disturbing," she made a disgusted face again.  
Oliver smiled and ate another beet. "So, how do you know so much about computers?"  
"Well, I've been building them since I was 7, really. I wanted a computer of my own, but my mom didn't think I needed one, and one day I was in front of our building and I saw this pile of parts in a box. Someone was throwing away an old computer and some additional parts. I took the box home and somehow I just knew what to do." She trailed off in the memory for a moment then shook her head quickly to come back to reality. "That was it. The rest is history."  
Felicity took another bite and then sipped her water. Their conversation seemed to bounce all over from business to personal lives in light speed. It was like they had known each other forever and were catching up on old times. It was probably the most comfortable Oliver had felt with a woman in his life. There was just something about her that made him feel like he could be himself. He didn't have to pretend. For the first time he could just be Oliver Queen.  
"Thank you for lunch, but I really need to get back," she said, wiping her lips with the napkin.  
"It was a good lunch," he said smiling then looking down. "I should apologize, though, for tricking you into to coming to lunch," he admitted before signaling the waiter for the check.  
"Tricking me?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well," he said, pulling out his credit card. "I really wanted to go out to lunch today and I didn't want to eat alone so I made up that phony excuse about the department merger and here we are." He handed the waiter his credit card.  
"Well, Oliver…how do you know I didn't trick you into taking me to lunch?" She gave him a sly smile.  
"I'm not sure what you mean," Oliver said, furrowing his brow in confusion.  
"Maybe you did or maybe I showed up unannounced at lunch time for a reason. I mean, I was starving," she began to explain. "I skipped breakfast and didn't want to miss lunch." She said, picking up her purse. "Or maybe I wanted to get to know the man that Tommy talks about all the time." She turned and grabbed her coat from the chair. "I guess we may never know the answer." She stood up and straightened her glasses.  
Oliver looked at her and laughed as Felicity slipped her coat on. "Remember Oliver, a lot of your old girlfriends are on the internet sharing your best lines with the tabloids."  
"How did you…?" Oliver asked, a little shocked that she knew more about him than she originally let on.  
"I'm a computer hacker," she smiled. "If it's on the internet, I can find it." With that, she stood up from the table and picked up the folder. "I have to get back to the office, Oliver. Thank you for lunch and your signature." She lifted the folder to her chest, walked to the exit and was out the door.  
The waiter brought his card back to him and asked him if there was anything else he needed. Oliver dismissed him and chuckled to himself. There was definitely something about Felicity Smoak that made her different. He smiled and proceeded to leave the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Galas were never Oliver's favorite thing. Dressing up and flashing how much money he had was not his idea of a good time. The more money you had the more people wanted it from you. It was a predicament that he'd been in more and more lately now that he was at Queen Consolidated. His mother, on the other hand, was made for this.

Moira Queen thrived at galas. She planned and hosted so many that it was second nature to her. She lived and breathed for these events, and it showed. Tonight's event was to raise money for a new wing at the children's hospital and since QC was hosting, it was the perfect opportunity for any possible investors to see how well the company was doing. Moira made sure to invite all of the wealthiest families in and around Starling to ensure the event's success.

"Ollie, have you seen my diamond earrings?" Laurel said, searching through the jewelry box on top of the dresser.

"No, but I wasn't looking either, " Oliver replied as he was looking in the mirror.

"I swear you are no help," Laurel huffed. "I'll wear the gold ones. It'll look better with my dress." She placed the earrings in her ears and took a breath. "How do I look?" She asked and spun towards Oliver.

He turned to look at her. She really was a beautiful woman. The cream colored dress with gold accents was highlighted by her tan skin color. She was poised and seemed to fit the image that a CEO's wife should be. In many ways, she was like his mother - strong willed and powerful, if need be. Laurel's tall, thin model frame was the envy of many women in the city and now that she had taken one of the city's most eligible bachelors off the market, she was almost untouchable.

"Come on, Ollie. We need to go downstairs and greet our guests."

Oliver followed her out the bedroom door and down the stairs. It was there that she became the perfect fiancé. She grasped Oliver's arm and smiled at the guests as they arrived, making sure they all knew who she was and what her position would soon be.

When the majority of the guests had arrived, his mother walked over to him and indicated to him that it was time for him to circulate around the room. "It's important that you go and mingle, dear. Nearly every person here is a possible client or investor and you need to make a good impression," Moira reminded him, smiling.

Oliver took a deep breath and began making his way towards the bar, leaving Laurel to chat with Thea. There was no way he was making his way around the room without a scotch in his hand. He downed one and quickly ordered another one that he could sip. He picked up the drink and began to make his way around the room.

One time around the room, and he needed a break. He downed what was left of his drink and, realizing it was just ice left, he set it down on one of the passing trays the server had.

"Hey big brother," Thea smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"Thea, please tell me you came to save me," he breathed a sigh of relief to talk to his sister.

"No such luck, Ollie," she smiled as she looked around the room. "Laurel sent me over to tell you to stop drinking, and mom sent me over to tell you need to make it a point to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Henley by table 9 over there."

Oliver turned to look at who Thea was talking about. It was then he saw Tommy talking to Felicity in the distance. There she stood sipping a glass of champagne and laughing as he whispered something to her. Her hair flowed down her back in waves covering the upper part of her bare back. Her lips were red to match her dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Spaghetti straps on her shoulders and a slit on one leg showed just enough to see the silver heals she was wearing. He blinked quickly so he wouldn't miss anything. Felicity blushed as she caught his stare and took a sip from her glass.

"Ollie!" Thea snapped at him to get his attention. He turned back to look at her. "The Henleys are waiting, remember." She looked at the couple at table 9 and gave a smile and a wave

"Yes, Thea," he said, annoyed that she interrupted his gaze. "I'll take care of that in just a minute. " He turned and began to walk in Tommy's direction when suddenly his mother appeared before him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Oliver dear, I think it would be wise for you to introduce Laurel to the Henleys," she said with a smile and waved Laurel over. "They are important investors and will be invited to the wedding next year. It's a good connection to make this evening."

"Mother, I was going to see Tommy first then go and talk to them if you don't mind. I -" he began to plead his case when she cut him off.

"I do mind, Oliver. It's business before pleasure. Tommy can wait," she explained as Laurel approached and wove her arm around his. "Come on, you two, there's someone I'd like you both to meet." She proceeded to lead them to table nine and the Henleys.

When Walter joined them, Oliver found it the perfect time to excuse himself. Laurel followed, still attached to his arm. "Everything ok Ollie?" she asked, leaning into him. "You seem a little tense."

"Yeah, I just needed to step away. The Henleys are not the most exciting people to talk to, if you know what I mean," he said with a smirk.

"I know Ollie, but you have an obligation to talk to these important investors. You really need to stop being silly. These people are here to support Queen Consolidated and with their support it makes QC one of the strongest companies in the world," Laurel lectured. "It's important for our future Ollie."

"And here I thought this was a charity event to raise funds for the children's hospital," he said, growing slightly irritated that she was lecturing him on his obligations.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard a male voice. "Someone told me there was a party going on here, but all I see is a bunch of old cronies flashing their jewels at each other."

Oliver chuckled hearing Tommy's voice. "Tommy," he said, turning around.

"Hey Ollie," Tommy said and shook his hand. "Laurel." He gave her a hug. "We really need to liven this place up a little. There's more wrinkles here than in my dirty laundry."

"Always the joker. I don't know what you would do if you had to be serious," Laurel said with a smile and a head shake.

Tommy gave a half smile. "Luckily I am extremely wealthy and successful so I can afford to do whatever I want. Now, since my date was called away how about we have a spin around the dance floor?" He joked as he straightened his tie.

"Where is Felicity?" Oliver asked curiously.

"She got a call from a friend that needed her. You know how women are," Tommy rolled his eyes.

"That's a shame," Laurel said with another head shake.

"It's ok. I'll survive, but it would make me feel better if I had a dance partner," Tommy smiled at Laurel.

"Ollie, you don't mind, do you?" She turned to him and then back to Tommy. "Oliver hates dancing and it's truly one of the reasons I love these events."

"No, not at all. Dance away, I've got to call Dig anyways. He texted me while we were talking to the Henleys," Oliver waved them off and walked towards the balcony to call Dig.

When Oliver returned from his phone call, he scanned the room for Tommy and Laurel. They stood by the bar and he couldn't help but notice how comfortable they looked together. Oliver just stood and stared for a moment, not sure what to feel. Most men would be jealous seeing their fiancé so comfortable with another man, but Oliver felt nothing. No twinge of jealousy or anger, no feeling of overwhelming love for Laurel as he watched her. No feelings surfaced at all. He shook his head to take him out of his daze and walked towards them.

"Hey Ollie. How's Diggle?" Laurel asked, trying to catch her breathe from laughing.

"He called to say that Lyla had the baby," Oliver announced. "A healthy baby girl."

"That's great. I'm so happy for them. Maybe we can go visit them after they come home," Laurel smiled.

"Actually, I thought I could go shortly. Things are winding up here and I thought it would be nice to stop by and congratulate them." Oliver looked at his watch.

"Ollie, I'm really exhausted and, honestly, I was hoping we could go to my apartment tonight. I have to get up early in the morning for a meeting with the DA, and I have to make sure I'm prepared," she said, looking at him with pursed lips.

"Laurel, I - " Oliver began but was interrupted by Tommy.

"Look, I'll drive Laurel to her place and you go to the hospital. I want to call and check on a few things anyways so it gives me an excuse to go without my father giving me a hassle for leaving." Tommy smiled. "Send Dig my congratulations and give Lyla a hug for me. Let them know I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tommy," Oliver said, shaking Tommy's hand. Laurel came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then proceeded towards the exit with Tommy.

Oliver parked the Bentley in the hospital lot and made his way to the maternity floor. He stopped at the desk and confirmed the room before heading down the hall. The door was open and when he walked in he saw Lyla holding the swaddled baby in her arms gently rocking her back and forth as Dig stood beside her, gazing down as a proud father should.

"Hello," Oliver whispered as he tapped on the door with his fingertips.

"Come in," Dig and Lyla said in unison.

He walked towards Dig and put his hand out to shake. "Congratulations," he said, taking one hand and hugging him with the other. He patted his back and then turned towards Lyla. He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and looked down at the little bundle she swaddled in her arms.

"Congratulations," he smiled, looking down at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"Coffee is here," a woman's voice came from the doorway. Oliver turned to see Felicity carrying coffee cups in a tray. She set them down on the tray next to the hospital bed and took a cup out.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here in your gown?"

Felicity pressed her hand to flatten her dress. "I know, I'm a bit overdressed for the maternity ward, but I had to be here for the arrival of this little one. I didn't know you and Tommy were coming up."

Oliver tilted his head. "Tommy didn't come, actually, he had some business to take care of. How do you know Dig and Lyla?" He questioned, still confused.

Diggle laughed. "I've known Felicity for years. I worked security for the casino her mother works in. For years she sat in the security room with me. It was Felicity that helped me upgrade the computers that control the video surveillance for my business and without her I would never have gotten back together with Lyla and this little beauty wouldn't be here." Diggle looked down at Lyla and the baby proudly.

"I can't take credit for that. I like to believe that you two were meant to be and fate brought you both back together. Some people are just meant to be and nothing will change that. Now let me hold that baby." Felicity smiled and scrunched her nose as she tenderly took the baby from Lyla's outstretched arms.

Oliver watched as Felicity held the baby. It made his heart swell to see Dig and Lyla so happy together. They were a family and, at that moment, Oliver knew what he wanted. It hit him hard and he began to realize that this is something he and Laurel never discussed. Sure, he knew what she wanted career wise, but he had no idea how she felt about starting a family. He'd never even seen her around children or even speak about them for that matter. What Oliver did know that here in this moment he saw a future, his future, the future that he wanted. Maybe it was time to talk about this with Laurel. Oliver shook his head back to reality and walked over to his friends.

Oliver and Felicity strolled through the lobby, both had smiles from ear to ear. When they reached the door, Oliver opened it for her. It seemed like they were having a wordless conversation. Both felt overwhelming happiness for their friends' new edition.

"Oh, I'm going to go back in and call a cab actually," Felicity said, pointing back in with her thumb.

"Wait," Oliver stopped her. "I can give you a ride home."

"No. It's ok, I mean, I don't want to put you out. I mean I really don't mind waiting," she rambled.

"Felicity," he interrupted. "It's not a problem. I insist."

"But…" she began, but Oliver interrupted her again.

"I won't take no for an answer." Felicity smiled and nodded yes. He raised his eyebrows and opened the door leading her to the lot where his car was parked. He opened the car door and she got inside. He jogged past the hood and over to the driver side and started the car. Felicity gave him her address and he started to drive.

"So…..What did you think of the gala tonight?´ Oliver asked her.

"It was beautiful." Felicity sighed. "I mean it was my first event ever where I got to get this dressed up. I mean I had a gown to wear before, but that was high school and my date didn't show up so I never made it to the dance, which when you look at it, really sucked. I never thought I'd have another chance to wear a gown again. It figures though, I finally get to dress up and I end up having to leave before I get to have a real dance."

Oliver looked at her for a second, trying to piece together what she had told him. "Wait a minute….You've never had a dance with a man?" He sounded incredulous.

"Well, technically, I guess I have. Unless the mosh pit doesn't count as real dancing, in which case, that would be a no." She babbled again, as if she was telling herself the story.

He listened to her as she rambled and pulled into a nearby parking lot and turned off the ignition to the car, but left the battery running. He turned the radio on and turned up the sound, then rolled down the windows. He got out of the car without saying a word.

Felicity looked at him, confused. She watched him jog to her side of the car, retying his bow tie and opening her door. He put his hand out for her to take.

She looked up at him. "What are you doing?" She questioned, not knowing what to do next.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, extending his hand again.

"Oliver, I -" she started to say, but Oliver cut her off.

"Look, I know it's not the perfect place. There's no ballroom lighting and the people leaving this grocery store are going to think we're crazy, but Ms. Smoak, will you please do the honor of dancing with me?" Oliver smiled, waiting for her to take his hand.

"Well, you know it would be a shame to waste this dress. I mean, it _is_ made for dancing." She said, thinking out loud. "Ok, Mr. Queen." She took his hand and got out of the car.

Oliver lead her to the front of the car where the headlights lit the space. He placed his hand on her hip while she placed her hand on his shoulder and their other hands intertwined, they began to dance.

They swayed back and forth to the music quietly. Oliver could smell the shampoo in her hair and it was intoxicating. He couldn't help but feel that there was something there between them, and he wondered if she felt a connection as well.

"Oliver," she broke the spell. "Thank you."

He looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Thank you. Not just for this dance, but for _**this**_ dance, my first dance," she explained as she tilted her head up slightly, but didn't quite look him in the eye. It was almost like she couldn't, for fear that he could see through her. "You are a great guy, and Laurel is a very lucky woman."

She looked up at him then, and their eyes connected. It was like the air around was suffocating them as they swayed to the music. Oliver instinctively pulled her closer as Felicity molded into him. The space that separated them disappeared as their eyes never separated. Felicity licked her lips and then proceeded to bite the bottom lip. It almost felt like a magnet was pulling them together and they weren't strong enough to pull away. They were so close that she could feel his breath breezing over her lips. The music continued to play, but neither of them heard it.

They stopped dancing and just looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

"We should get going," Felicity said, finally, trying to catch her breath, but never losing eye contact or distance.

Oliver's heart was pounding through his chest. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay there, looking at her and fighting what he really wanted to do.

"Yeah, we probably should," he whispered in agreement, but neither of them moved.

It was Felicity that finally broke their gaze. She looked down and tried to catch her breath when a curl fell forward covering her right eye. She looked up and started to turn away, but Oliver stopped her. His hand came off of her hip and brushed the hair out of her eye. His hand moved down her cheek as she again looked up at him.

In that moment, Oliver could no longer resist. His hand slid into her hair and the gap closed between them. Their lips connected. Their lips fit together perfectly, making it a soft passionate kiss that seemed like it would never end. Their lips separated slowly as if it was a struggle to part when suddenly, Felicity took a quick step back, and her hand flew up, covering her mouth.

"Felicity," Oliver breathed, but she interrupted him.

"No! We can't do this," she pleaded. "You're engaged and I…I don't do things like this." She looked around, continuing to back up towards the car, holding her pointer finger up as if to keep him from speaking. "We need to go. I need to go."

Oliver tried to walk toward her, but she had already opened the car door to get her clutch and wrap.

"Felicity," he said while trying to calm her down. "We need to…"

"We don't need to do anything accept forget this ever happened because there is no we," she snapped and closed the car door. "I have to go. You have to go. "

"Felicity, wait!" He asked her to stop, but by then, she had run into the store and was on her cell phone. He knew entering the building would only make things worse. He leaned against the car and rubbed the back of his neck. He waited in the lot until he saw a cab pull up and saw Felicity get into the back seat.

He watched the car pull away then looked up at the sky. He took a deep breath and then walked over and got in his car. This was not exactly how he pictured things to be, but then again he never thought he'd meet a woman like Felicity. There was something about her that made him feel more alive than he thought was possible. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next but somehow he was going to have to apologize for his actions. He took a deep breath and started the car to drive home, knowing it was going to be a long sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The morning sun came through the curtains, and he cracked open one eye open and started to stretch until he felt a weight on his chest. He blinked, opened both eyes and started to sit up. _

"_MMMMMMMM, five more minutes," a sleepy female voice yawned and turned over to face him resting her head in his chest._

_Oliver sat up, startled, causing the sleeping woman to sit up as well. "Felicity?" He said in a shocked voice._

"_Good morning," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly._

Oliver's eyes opened and he took a quick gasp for air. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. It had been a week since they kissed, and he was still having these dreams every night. And there was nothing that would stop them.

"Everything ok, Ollie?" Laurel asked, turning over.

"Uh yeah, it's fine. I just remembered I have an early meeting." He forced a smile. Laurel knew nothing about what happened. No one did. It was only one kiss, and a confession would cause a much unneeded disaster. He was in love with Laurel and they were getting married. If he just kept telling himself that then it must be true. Either way, these crazy dreams had to stop. He rubbed the back of his neck and then swung his legs over the edge of the bed to get up.

"I should get up as well. I have a meeting this morning and court this afternoon. I'll meet you at John and Lyla's tonight." She got up and headed towards the closet to get her clothes for the day out before showering.

"Dig and Lyla's? Shit, I forgot about dinner at their place tonight," he said with a head shake. He walked to the footboard and leaned against it.

"Yes, dinner at 6:30. Dig said he has something he wanted to share with everyone. Tommy will be there. I can finally give them the baby gift I bought," she said, grabbing shoes from the closet.

"Tommy is going to be there?" Oliver asked.

Oliver's thoughts immediately went to Felicity. Was she going to be there? She was dating Tommy and was a close friend of Dig's. If they saw each other what was going to happen? Was this night going to turn into an awkward situation? He needed to calm down. They were adults, and he made a mistake. Everything was going to be fine. He made a conscious choice to head down to IT and apologize for what happened. For some reason, the thought of Felicity disliking him for any reason bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

" I'll shower first," Laurel said, laying her suit on the chair.

"We could shower together," Oliver said hoping that if she agreed he might stop thinking of Felicity, but knowing what her answer would be before she gave it.

"Really Ollie. Neither of us have time this morning," she snapped as she entered the bathroom and shut the door. "Why don't you go down and get us some coffee? I don't have time for breakfast this morning. And no cream this morning. I need the caffeine!" She yelled through the door.

Oliver sighed, defeated, and went to get coffee.

Oliver needed an excuse to go down to IT. If he just showed up down there, he would look like some sort of stalker but going down there for a reason was different. He turned around and caught sight of his laptop in the corner. He walked over and opened it up and proceeded to drop it on the floor, making the screen crack.

"Perfect!" He smiled as he picked it up and headed out of his office. "I'm going down to IT, Meg. My laptop is broken." He held it out for her to see, as if he had to convince her that he had to go.

"Shall I call down and let them know you're on your way?" She questioned, ready to dial the phone.

"NO!" He snapped. He softened his tone immediately. "I mean, that's not necessary. Thank you, though." He headed to the elevator and the IT floor. When he got there, he walked right into Felicity's office.

She turned around started pulling the red pen out of her mouth. "Don't you knock?" She asked.

"Felicity, this is the IT department, not the ladies room." Oliver laughed a bit nervously.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" She asked, twirling the pen in her hand, clearly unease.

"I have this laptop that needs fixing and I wonder if you could help me," he said, handing her the cracked laptop.

"What happened to this?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the crack in the screen.

"I spilled a latte on it," Oliver lied quickly.

"Really….Cause it looks like you dropped it," Felicity said, giving him a disbelieving look and setting it down on the desk. "I can fix this." She began. "But Oliver…"

"Felicity," he interrupted her. "I really wanted to apologize. What happened was-"

"A huge mistake," It was her turn to interrupt him. "Look Oliver, it was a bad moment… I mean, it was a bad kiss… I mean, _not_ a bad kiss. It was a great kiss but it wasn't supposed to happen, and I think we both know that," she babbled. "What I mean is, I'd like to be friends." She looked up at him to see his reaction.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Felicity." Oliver said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief and stood up, putting her hand out for him to shake. "So we can forget about what happened. Friends?"

"Friends," Oliver shook her hand and smiled with relief. "Now, can you fix my laptop?"

Felicity laughed. "Yes give me a couple days and I'll have it back to you." She walked around the front of her desk and picked it up again to examine it.

Oliver took a deep breath and headed towards the door. "Felicity, thank you for understanding," he said and headed for the door.

"See you tonight, Oliver," she smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

Oliver sat on the couch watching Lyla rock the swaddled baby.

"She's so beautiful," Laurel said with a smile.

"Did you want to hold her?" Lyla asked.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm not good with babies," Laurel said, holding her hand up in the stop position.

Oliver sighed and wondered if Laurel actually wanted a family in the future. It was something they really ever talked about, but maybe it was time they did.

"What's wrong Ollie?" Laurel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just have a few things on my mind, nothing big." He smiled back at her.

"I just got a text from Felicity, she and Tommy are on their way up," Dig said as he looked over Lyla's shoulder. "Do you need anything, sweetie?"

"You only call me sweetie when you want something," she smiled. Dig leaned in for a kiss when he heard a knock on the door. He gave her a quick kiss and headed for the door.

"Hi!" Felicity sang as she entered.

Tommy shook Dig's hand and congratulated him as Felicity walked over to Lyla.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Felicity asked Lyla.

Oliver watched as they carried on about the baby and Felicity took off her coat. She set the coat on the chair behind her and carefully took the baby from Lyla, allowing her to get up and stretch. He watched her whisper to the baby as she gently bounced her to sooth her. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Tommy walked over to her and waved at the baby playfully and Felicity motioned for him to take her. He put his hands up and shook his head no with a smile.

Tommy turned and then headed towards Oliver. "Hey Ollie, Laurel." He said with a head nod. He looked back at Felicity bouncing the baby and laughing. "I can't believe Dig's a dad."

"He's a lucky man." Oliver smiled. He turned to look at Laurel who pulled her phone out and began scrolling through it. He looked down and turned back to Tommy. "So how are things going with Felicity?"

Tommy looked down and then at Oliver. "I don't know Ollie. I mean she's different from the girls I've dated before."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know….I mean she's a great person, don't get me wrong and she's hot, but really I had an easier time getting to second base with my high school girlfriend than her."

"Ha." Laurel laughed. Oliver and Tommy both tuned to look at her confused just realizing she was listening to their conversation and not just lost in her phone. "What? " she questioned their look and sat forward.

"All this time you two have had it so easy and never had to work for a females attention, now you are frustrated because you can't get what you want when you want it right?" She whispered.

Tommy shrugged and nodded. "You need someone close to her to find out what she's thinking then you can at least find out if you are in the friend zone or more than that." Laurel explained. "Now you can't ask Dig since he's a little busy now with Lyla and the baby, but if you had someone that saw her all the time like at work then..…" She turned to Oliver.

Oliver's eyes got big. "No!" He snapped quietly.

Tommy turned to Oliver. "Come on man. It's perfect!" He said enthusiastically.

"I really don't think-"

"Look Oliver." Tommy interrupted. "You are my brother and I would do this for you." He pleaded looking at Oliver with a slight pout.

Oliver turned to Laurel as if to ask for permission. "It might do you some good to have a female friend. Give you a different perspective." She shrugged.

Dig walked over and gave them all a look. "You all look like you are planning something." He chuckled. "Put your evil plans aside and lets have dinner." He walked over and took the baby and set her down in crib nearby. He directed everyone to the dining area where they would talk and laugh through their meal. For Oliver, it was a night where he didn't have to pretend. No wedding plans or expectations other than to be there and enjoy the company of his friends.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight," Dig said, standing up holding his glass. "Lyla and I are so happy to have you all in our lives, and I'd like you all to know that Lyla has agreed to be my wife." He announced, smiling at her with a heartfelt look.

The table let out shouts of praise. Felicity hopped up and hugged Dig then moved over to Lyla and embraced her warmly. Tommy stood up and gave Dig a hand shake. They walked over to Lyla to give her a hug as the girls gathered around her.

Oliver stood and took Dig's hand. "Congratulations, Dig." He said happily.

"Thanks, man. You know, I'm glad you and Felicity get along because I'd really like you as my best man and Lyla is asking Felicity to be the maid of honor. We're planning to get married in three months," he said, informing Oliver of their plans quickly. "So what do you think?"

Tommy walked over to them. "Congratulations Dig." He said padding Digs back and then turned to Oliver with a smile. "Best man and maid of honor, looks like you two are going be working together on the wedding. Things are going to be perfect. " Tommy grinned.

Oliver turned to Tommy knowing exactly what he was thinking. He looked at Felicity, who was with the ladies, all talking to Lyla. Felicity looked up and caught his gaze. She turned her head and caught his eye. She smiled at him as if she was telling him it was all ok then turned back to Lyla.

Oliver smiled and turned back to Dig. "I'd be honored, Dig," he nodded proudly. He took a deep breath and thought about the future events, but he just couldn't help thinking about how crazy it was that things kept bringing Felicity Smoak into his life in unexpected ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After knocking on Felicity's office door three times and getting no response Oliver decided he was going in. There he found Felicity sitting at her desk, her back facing him as she looked at one of her computer screens.

"Felicity, I wanted to talk to you about my laptop." He stated. "I knocked, but you didn't answer." He stood waiting for a response. "Felicity." He repeated still not getting a response. "Felicity!" He repeated louder but she still did not answer.

He took a step closer and as he did he heard what sounded like muffled music. He tilted his head and realized that Felicity had headphones on and was slightly swaying to the music. He smiled as he watched her begin to move back and forth in her chair. A couple seconds later she was singing softly to the music and her chair was moving as if she were dancing.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her movements until suddenly she spun her chair around to do another dance move.

She took a startled breath and quickly pulled the headphones out of her ears. "Oliver!" She said with a fright as she fumbled with the music that was coming through her phone. "How long were you standing there?" She questioned with embarrassment.

"Long enough to hear the live performance." He joked. "I knocked, but you must not have heard me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was just doing a system check and the music helps me focus." She said embarrassed. "How can I help you?" She asked gesturing him to sit down.

"I was wondering if you were able to work on my laptop at all?" Oliver said taking a seat on the edge of her desk.

"Oh yes! I have it right here." She said getting up and walking over to a table against the wall. Oliver followed.

He looked at the boxes filled with parts and cables that were covering the table. He picked up a piece from the table and examined it. "You have a lot of stuff sitting around here." He said with a smirk.

"Stuff? This is more than stuff." She informed him. "That." She began to explain. "is an IP extender and it is more than just stuff."

Oliver put the item back in its box giving her an I'm-sorry-I-touched-it look and watched her pull the laptop out placing it on the table in front of him.

"Here it is. I fixed the screen, backed up all the information and formatted it. Works like a charm." She said proudly.

"Looks great." He said flipping it open.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Felicity asked as she hopped up to sit on her desk.

"Well…" Oliver said with smirk. "I guess it's going well. I mean, I really was hoping for something simple and not this extreme event that's in the works. "

"I know what you mean." Felicity admitted. "I'd love something outdoors. A little backyard wedding in the middle of the afternoon, fresh flowers all around and a gazeebo and dancing, fun dancing."

Oliver smiled at the thought of it. Felicity described the perfect wedding. He'd have loved to be standing in front of the gazeebo on the grounds of the queen estate waiting for his bride to walk towards him. He let out a heavy sigh at the thought of it knowing that his mother would never allow things to be that simple.

"Dig and Lyla have a few things planned already." Felicity said interrupting his thought.

"What! Oh yeah." Oliver said with a head shake. He folded his computer closed and walked over to the desk where Felicity sat. "Honestly this is the first time I've ever been a best man and I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Are you serious? The Oliver Queen has never been a best man in a wedding. I'm shocked." Felicity joked. "I can't believe that. I mean this is the first wedding I've actually been in to be honest."

"Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed the friends I hang around with are not really the marrying type. I mean Tommy-" He stopped himself before he finished the sentence remembering that Felicity was dating Tommy. "I didn't mean-"

"It's ok Oliver. Tommy and I are not serious. I mean we're dating yes, but I have no idea where or if this is going to go anywhere. For now we just are." Felicity reassured him. "Weddings were never really my thing. I mean I grew up in Vegas and most weddings there are the equivalent to ordering take out at a drive through window. When I left home at 16 I went right to college, got my masters and after that, here I am. Friends are few and far between so weddings….well, what can I say."

"Well ... Tommy is a lucky guy and I hope he sees what I see." Oliver said standing up. "I'd better get back to my office. Thank you for the laptop."

"Just doing my job Oliver." She smiled.

"You know I was serious about the best man stuff. I really could use the help." Oliver turned as he headed towards the door.

"I guess we'll figure it out together." She smiled assuredly and stood up. "Look I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Is it lunch time already?" He looked at his watch.

"Yes it is." She said fixing her glasses. "You know I owe you lunch. You are welcome to join me if you like."

"I'm not too fond of the cafeteria here." Oliver said making a face.

"Come on." Felicity said grabbing her coat and then his arm. "We'll skip the cafeteria and go for prime dining."

"Should I be scared?" Oliver said setting his laptop down and following Felicity's lead.

"Are you afraid of the unknown Oliver?" She said letting go of his arm to slide her jacket on as they stood waiting for the elevators.

He watched as she pulled her ponytail outside her coat and adjusted her jacket. And watched for the elevator to arrive. She really was a beautiful woman, but she didn't flaunt it and that made her even more attractive. He could see why Tommy was so drawn to her and didn't know if it would be a good idea for him to get involved in the crazy plot Tommy and Laurel had suggested.

"I…" He started.

She turned to him and tilted her head. "Is everything ok? Did I do or say something wrong? Cuz seriously sometimes my mouth says things before my brain stops me and then I start this whole babbling thing where I don't even know what I'm actually saying and before I can stop I say something completely inappropriate and I can't stop….like now." She bit her lip to stop herself. "I'm sorry.. You were about to say?"

"It's nothing." Oliver shook his head and chuckled. It was only lunch and really what could go wrong with lunch. The elevator doors opened. "After you." He motioned her to get in the elevator and they rode down to the lobby.

"So let me get this straight. Kangaroos are a serious problem why?" He asked as he took a french fry from the paper tray in the middle of the table.

"They are always pregnant and when they aren't they have a baby in their pouch and not to mention that time when I was at the zoo and saw something I can never unsee between the male and female kangaroo. Do yourself a favor and never youtube it. I saw it live and I don't think I will ever recover from it." Felicity said taking a bite of her burger.

He picked up his burger and took the last bite. And took a sip from his drink.

"See I told you this is the perfect lunch." Felicity said grabbing a fry from the center tray. "And when you order the tray of fries to split it saves room for the ice cream that comes with it."

"I will admit that you are the master of ordering at the Big Belly burger." He laughed noticing that she had ketchup on her chin. "That color looks good on you too." He joked.

"What?" She questioned raising her eyebrow.

"The ketchup red is your shade. You should wear it back to the office." He said pointing at her chin..

She touched her face and then looked back at her hand to see ketchup. She quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe her face.

"How long were you going to let me sit there with that on my face? She asked embarrassed.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe just until we got to the lobby." He said with a wide smile.

She grabbed a fry and threw it at him and then wiped her face with a napkin. "You missed." Oliver chuckled.

She glared at him. "A gentlemen would not have let me sit there for that long with ketchup on my face."

"Well according to the internet I'm not a gentleman." He said making a face and waiting for her response.

"How could I forget the infamous Oliver Queen Ladies man extraordinaire, no woman is safe from your charm until the beautiful Laure Lance captured your heart." She smiled as she sipped her drink.

Oliver half smiled and looked down. "Yeah…Laurel."

Felicity sensed his discomfort and tried to change the subject. "Tell me about the police officer-"

"No way!" Oliver interrupted. "We both know that you already got all that information off the internet and don't need me to tell you the details. And I'm sure Tommy filled in any blanks."

Felicity gave an evil grin. "You know, you are right." She stopped and bit her bottom lip like she wanted to say something.

"What?" Oliver asked. "You look like you have something to say. You know if you can't say it to your friends then there's a problem."

"So we're friends?" She asked with a questioning look. "I thought men and women couldn't be friends?"

Oliver thought for a second and then nodded. "Yes Felicity. We are friends." He sat up straight and gave her a confident smile.

"Friends." She smiled back. "I like that."

"Besides, I know about your kangaroo issues and that's not something you tell just anyone." He laughed then sighed. "Thanks for lunch Felcity." He said starting to clear the table

Felicity smiled widely. "My kangaroo problems are not funny and you better be aware or I'll send you the video!" Felicity made a face at him and looked at her watch. "Oh _ have to get back to the office. I have a meeting in _20 minute and I need to get some paperwork together. Oliver thank you for the lunch company and next time we can discuss that bad hair you had in that picture from high school you had on your laptop." She gave an evil smile took her drink from the table. "I'll see you at the office Oliver."

He watched as she headed out the door. Oliver never had a woman as a friend really. They always wanted something more from him or vice versa, but there was something different about Felicity. She made him feel like a regular person and not some rich party boy and it made Oliver feel good, better than he had in a long time. For once he could just be himself without having to put on a show. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face.

Suddenly his phone beeped a text message and he pulled it out of his pocket to read it.

_Thanks again for coming to lunch with me. Next time don't eat all the fries.- F_

Oliver shook his head and laughed. Felicity Smoak was definitely different from all other girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Between Laurel and his wedding planning and now being in Digs wedding party, Oliver's head was spinning. For the first time in a long time he was glad to go to work and be away from the hectic things going on there. He began to go in early then stay late. Work became his sanctuary.

Lunch with Felicity which was supposed to be once a week, quickly turned to be every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Discussions about nothing became Oliver's favorite subject. She was so easy to talk to and had no expectations of him except to supply her with lunchtime conversation and for Oliver it was the perfect distraction from the wedding plans.

It was strange, but they became fast friends. He didn't think that Tommy's crazy idea of passing him intel on Felicity would actually blossom into a real friendship. It seemed their friendship actually benefitted a lot of people. Tommy got his inside information and Laurel was happy because it left her free to make wedding plans and not have to worry about Oliver. Between Tommy, John and Felicity he always had something to do with his time. Still he wasn't comfortable telling her what Tommy had asked him to do and he honestly enjoyed her company. Knowing the entire situation would just make things uncomfortable and awkward.

Today was Wednesday, Oliver was on the salmon ladder and lost in thought. He jumped down and looked for the towel he thought he had set down next to the equipment.

"Looking for this." A woman's voice came from behind him. He tuned quickly and saw Felicity standing there swaying the towel. She smiled and tossed it to him. "I ordered Sushi in for us today since after your hard workout forcing you to eat big belly seemed just evil."

Oliver looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was past their normal lunch time. "Oh Felicity I'm so sorry. I guess I was distracted and lost track of time."

"You don't know distraction until you've seen yourself on that thing." She mumbled to herself.

"What? I'm-"

Felicity put her hand up to stop him. "Don't apologize. Besides the girls on the 13th floor are willing to pay me for a video of you on that thing. I might consider it and retire early. You know it's funny how offices have a 13th floor, but hotels don't. I mean technically it's just a number and they try to skip it, but then the 14th floor becomes the 13th floor and it's kind of ridiculous and I'm babbling again aren't I?"

"Of course you are and that means it's lunch time." Oliver said walking towards her and grabbing the towel and wiping his head with it.

Felicity turned towards the table where she set the bag of sushi down and started to unpack it laying it out on the table with some utensils and napkins. "I'm starving."

"I know." Oliver said walking over and opening the containers. "I can tell."

Felicity stopped and tilted her head. "What do you mean? Was my stomach that loud? Seriously that's embarrassing."

Oliver chuckled and sat down at the table taking some of the sushi on a plate for himself. "No not at all. It's just I noticed that when you are hungry you babble more." He popped a tuna roll in his mouth.

Felicity looked at him as he was putting a slice of ginger on top of the next sushi roll he was going to eat. She raised one eyebrow and before he even knew what happened she took the sushi he had just prepared for himself. "Thank you. It's just the way I like it."

Oliver looked at her and chuckled with a head shake.

"What?" She smiled. "It was a contribution to Stop the babble, feed me campaign." She grabbed another roll for herself and put some wasabi on it.

Their lunch time conversations went from everything to nothing. For Oliver it was his time to himself and not be what everyone expected of him. Talking to Felicity actually relaxed him and he always found himself looking forward to their time together.

Oliver stopped and took a deep breath. "She is the ice sculpture picked out."

Felicity looked at him mouth agape. "Ice sculpture?"

"Yea it's some kind of carving of a castle or something. I don't know really." Oliver shrugged and continued eating.

"This is really going to be some event isn't it. I better start shopping for a dress soon, I mean that is if you invite me, not that you have to invite me. That's up to you and Laurel of course, I mean I'm not inviting myself I'm just saying.." She stopped herself and took a breath. "I think I'm still hungry."

"Of course you're invited. I mean you're with Tommy and He's my best man so you'll be there." He chuckled.

Felicity gave him tight lipped smile. Oliver couldn't help, but notice the look on her face like she had more to say, but was holding back. "Felicity." He started to speak while she took a sip of water. When her phone started buzzing.

"Oh. Hold that thought." She gulped as she grabbed her phone. She swiped the screen to read the message that came across. "Frack! Listen Oliver, I have to cut this short. The video server is down and no video conference calls can be made." She grabbed another tuna roll and another swig of water. "I've got to go." She headed for the door.

"Let me know what you want for lunch tomorrow." Oliver yelled. Felicity waved her hand as she exited the door in an approving gesture as she went out the door.

Oliver took one more bite of food and then cleaned up the containers and went to take a shower.

When he got back to his office he went through the files Meg had left on his desk. When he finished he placed all the papers back on her desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow Meg."

"Goodnight Mr. Queen." She smiled as he walked towards the elevator.

Just as Oliver pulled his phone out to send a text message his phone rang. "Hey, I was just about to text you." He said with a smile as he pushed the down button.

"Well, I missed you too baby." Laurel chimed through the phone.

"Laurel?" He coughed as he got in the elevator. "Hi. How are you?"

"Of course it's me." She laughed. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Uh no, well just Tommy." He lied. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously knowing that he was actually going to text Felicity to see how the server issue was going.

"Well, thank goodness. You had me worried there for a second. Are you on your way?" She questioned.

Oliver stepped out into the lobby. "Uh yeah….." he said desperately trying to remember where he was supposed to go.

"Don't tell me you forgot." She was angry and Oliver knew it. "I cannot believe you forgot. Ollie we were stopping at the printer to select invitations."

"That was tonight?" Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry Laurel. I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok."

"Really Oliver, I cannot believe you forgot." She said annoyed. "I'm going in now to talk to the printer. I'll see you when you get here."

Laurel hung the phone up and Oliver headed to his car. He was going to have to face the wrath when he got there. He could see why Sara was calling her bridezilla. She was living up to the title well.

Later that night they met Tommy at verdant for a few drinks. After hours of trying to select the perfect invitations Laurel had decided designing her own. Oliver's head was spinning when they left so when Tommy had called and told them to meet at the club he jumped at the offer.

The club was already full when they got there and Dig was at the door with one of the bouncers.

"Hey Oliver, Laurel.". He said shaking Oliver's hand. "You two out for a night on the town?"

"Just meeting Tommy for a drink or two." Oliver chuckled. "What are you doing at the door?"

"Keeping my eye on the new guy. " He said motioning towards the muscular man at the door behind him. "Tommy is in the VIP area and watch out in there tonight. This place is packed."

Dig lead them through the door and pointed up to the VIP balcony where Tommy stood leaning on the railing talking to a completely underdressed woman. Oliver lead Laurel up the stairs and over to where Tommy Stood.

"Hey guys! I was wondering if you two were going to make it." Tommy smiled.

"And who is your friend Tommy?" Laurel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhhh this is Kelly." He grinned. "This is Kelly's first time here and her favorite drink is sex on the beach."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said raising her glass to great them.

Oliver nodded with a tight lipped smile and Laurel waved a hello.

"Wow that's a beautiful ring." The girl chimed as she walked over to Laurel and took her hand to examine it. Laurel gushed as she showed off her oversized stone.

Oliver pulled Tommy aside. "What are you doing?" He questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"Hopefully Kelly later tonight." Tommy joked looking back at the girl.

"No I mean what about Felicity. You know the girl you are dating." Oliver snapped at him.

"Didn't she tell you Ollie? We had a long talk and one thing led to another. Honestly in the end she and I decided we were much better as friends." Tommy admitted. "You know she is a great girl. I mean we went out after and stuffed ourselves at big belly burger and then we came here. She's a better wing man than you Ollie." Tommy said with a laugh and a pat on Oliver's back. "Now I have to get back to Kelly before she plans the perfect wedding with Laurel." He walked over and broke in the conversation between the two women.

Oliver took a deep breath. He wondered why Felicity hadn't told him what happened between her and Tommy. They had had regular lunches and had just talked about Tommy today. Then it hit him. That was why she got quiet when he had mentioned her being Tommy's date at the wedding.

Annoyed with himself for even making the comment about her being Tommy's date for his wedding he pulled his phone out and started typing.

O- Big Belly for lunch tomorrow?

F- Some other time. I will be working on servers for the next couple of days. TTYL

Oliver sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Ollie!" Tommy called. "Come on buddy. Your drinks are here."

He took a deep breath and turned to walk towards his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"MMMMMMMM. Let's stay in bed all day." He hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around her making sure she was nestled into his side. He took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ollie." He heard a female voice call him. "Ollie!" She shouted.

He shook his head and opened his eyes to see Laurel wiggling her way out of his arms. "Laurel!" He said shocked as he started to sit up.

She stood up and grabbed her robe. "Why do you sound so shocked? Who else would it be?" She slid her robe on and went over to the dresser to grab her hair brush.

"Oliver sat up and lifted his knees resting his elbows on them so he could rest his head in his hands. Confused at the dream he woke up from. It had been nearly 2 weeks since he saw Felicity, but in that two weeks she had invaded his dreams on multiple occasions. This morning's featured dream presentation was waking up with her in his arms pressed together and neither of them wanting to separate or get out of bed.

Oliver shook his head again to clear the images out of his mind as he tried to concentrate on what Laurel was saying to him.

"Don't forget I will meet you at Verdant by 9 pm. You did remember to pick up you costume the other day didn't you?" She questioned as she brushed out her hair.

Oliver looked up at her panicked. "Uhhhhhhh."

"You forgot didn't you?" She huffed as she turned to look at him. "Dammit Oliie! They were only going to hold the costume 24 hours. Now you're going to have to take whatever they have if the reserved one is gone and we might not match. I suggest you try and find a Zeus costume to match my Aphrodite if you can. If not you are going to have to take whatever they have in stock. I knew I should have just done this all myself." She snapped angrily as she set her hair brush down. "I swear, Oliver, you are a million miles away. "

"I'm sorry Laurel. I'm sure I'll find the costume before tonight." Oliver said trying unsuccessfully to sound convincing.

Laurel looked at the clock. "I have a meeting in an hour and a half. I have to shower quick." She quickly walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't forget to get a costume for tonight and I'll see you at nine."

Laurel quickly entered the bathroom to get ready for the day. Oliver grabbed his cell phone and swiped the screen to read his messages. He had one from Tommy reminding him about tonight's Halloween bash at Verdant and one from Thea telling him that she and Roy were dressing as Cesar and Cleopatra and they would see him there.

He scrolled through his contacts and decided to send a message to Felicity to see if she was going to be there tonight. He waited and got no response. Assuming she was too busy to answer he decided to stop down in the IT department today and say hello. They were friends and there was no reason he shouldn't stop down to see his friend Felicity. He hopped out of bed and got ready for the day.

The day flew by. Oliver was in countless meetings that never seemed to end and in between each one he checked his phone to see if Felicity had responded. No answer came and when 4 o'clock came he decided he was going to go down to the IT department to say hello before he left for the day.

When he entered the IT department he saw her assistant Jerry going over a file with another co-worker. Jerry looked up and excused himself, he made his way over to where Oliver stood looking around for Felicity.

"Mr. Queen, what can I assist you with today?" Jerry asked with and eager nod.

"I was looking for Ms. Smoak, is she available?" Oliver asked still searching the room.

"Oh no Mr. Queen, she hasn't returned from Central City yet. She was due back early this morning, but she called and said she had some business to finish there before returning back." Jerry informed him.

"Central City?" Oliver said with a questioning tone.

"Yes, after she fixed our server issue she got a call from a friend that works at Star Labs. I guess the guy was in a coma or something and he woke up. It's a miracle really, but anyways is there anything I can help you with?" Jerry asked as he clasped his hands together.

"Uh no thanks Jerry. When she gets back have her give me a call." Oliver said and then turned to leave.

"Of course Mr. Queen. Have a good day."

With that Oliver exited the department and headed back to his office. When he got to his office Meg handed him a note. Crap he thought as he looked at the note from Laurel. He forgot to get the costume. He checked his schedule and headed out for the day with hopes of finding a Greek God costume.

Oliver arrived at the club after nine. He was running late and he was definitely going to hear it from Laurel for not only being late, but for not being able to find a Zeus costume in all of Starling city. He made his way through the club heading towards the VIP area when he ran into Thea and Roy near the bar.

"Ollie!" Thea yelled over the music and crowd. She gave him a hug as she greeted him. "I thought you were coming as a Greek God?"

He hugged her and nodded a greeting to Roy who stood slightly uncomfortable in his Ceaser costume amongst the crowd of people around him. "I was, but the costume shop was out so I had to take what was in my size." Oliver said shrugging his shoulders.

"I like this better." She said still yelling over the music. "I think you're the only Robin hood here tonight." She smiled. "Tommy and Laurel are upstairs waiting for you." She said pointing with her drink. "We have to check the bar stock, we'll see you upstairs after."

Thea walked over to Roy and grabbed his hand she gave him a kiss and they headed towards the bar. Oliver made his way up the stairs. There Tommy stood talking and laughing with Laurel wearing what appeared to be a costume of a Greek God that seemed to fit with Laurels costume perfectly.

"Ollie!" Tommy said raising his drink to greet him.

"Hi Ollie." Laurel smiled still laughing at the conversation she was having with Tommy. "You got a costume."

"Yeah, I'm sorry looks like Tommy got the last Greek God costume in starling city." Oliver noted.

"Funny you should say that. This was left over from when we went to Harvard and we were trying to get into that girls sorority party that year. Remember?" Tommy laughed.

"I was trying to forget that night." Oliver laughed.

"I'm sure you were. Anyways I walked in there was Laurel all dressed as Afrodite. Crzy the way it worked out." Tommy laughed. "Come on and have a drink Robin hood."

Oliver grabbed the shot from Tommy and quickly downed it. Tommy handed him another filled glass and the three leaned on the railing looking down on the crowd of people. The lights flashed as the beat of the music fueled the dance floor.

"Is that Sara down there?" Oliver questioned as he leaned in to Laurel.

"Yes. She and Nyssa are here with some of their friends." Laurel said as she looked down at the girls dancing.

It was in that moment he saw her. Felicity was dancing right near Sara and Nyssa. The women laughed as they moved to the song playing over the speakers. Felicity fanned herself slightly as she said something to Sara. Motioning that she was going to head towards the bar.

She started to make her way there when Oliver noticed a man that grabbed her arm. Oliver watched as the man grabbed her arm and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She gave him a look and pulled her arm away. She turned to head towards the bar and he stopped her. She looked as though she was getting upset and Oliver decided to take matters in his own hands.

Felicity needed help and he needed a reason to go down there. He thought for a second and then leaned into Laurel. "I'm going down to see if Thea needs anything. Did you want a martini?"

"Oh that would be great Ollie." She smiled and she turned her back to the railing. "I'll take a cosmo please." Just as Laurel turned she saw one of her friends. She walked over to them and greeted them.

Oliver made his way down the stairs and towards the bar. He saw her standing at the bar and a husky man touching her hair. She pushed his hand away and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. He could read her lips as she snapped "Stop it!" at the man next to her.

Oliver pushed through the crowd towards where they stood. "Hey!" He yelled at the guy. "The lady asked you to leave her alone."

Felicity turned a little shocked. "Oliver?"

The man released her wrist and turned towards Oliver. "Who's going to make me?" The guy slurred.

Just as Oliver was about to step forward another younger man appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of him. "I am." The stranger said approaching them.

Oliver stood watching as the young man walked over to Felicity and put his arm around Felicity. "I believe the lady asked you to please stop. Now you can either turn around and walk away and enjoy the rest of your night leaving the lady alone or you can continue doing what you're doing and end up getting tossed out of here. Either way you look at it this beautiful lady is not going home with you tonight."

The heavy set man released Felicity's wrist and looked around noticing the large security man not far from where he stood. He picked up his glass and downed the liquid inside it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slammed the glass on the bar. He shook his head, turned and walked away.

The young guy let out a huge sigh and turned to Felicity. She burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that. He could have kicked your ass." She laughed.

"I know, but I had a feeling." He said relieved. He turned his head smiling and noticed Oliver standing there with a confused expression on his face. "Can I help you with something Robin Hood?"

Felicity quickly turned back to him still laughing. "Oliver!" She smiled walking over to him and taking his hand leading him back to the bar.

"You know him?" The younger man questioned.

"Oh my gosh yes! Barry this is Oliver he's my boss Oliver this is Barry." She said smiling.

"So you're the one." Barry shook his head smiling and reaching for Oliver's hand to shake.

Oliver reached to shake his hand a little confused. "I'm sorry? The one?" He looked to Felicity for an answer.

"Ha ha ha." She laughed. "He means the costume. You got the last Robin Hood costume that would pair with my maid Marion costume." She said fanning out her gown posing to show off her costume.

Barry laughed. "Yeah, we made a last minute plan for me to come to Starling for Halloween and when she told me what she was dressing as I tried to find a match, but I got stuck with this silly super hero costume instead."

Oliver nodded and turned to Felicity. "When did you get back? Honestly I didn't even know you were going."

"Oh I know I haven't gotten a chance to text you back. Barry and I have been a little busy catching up." She smiled biting her lip and turning to Barry and then back to him. "Are you here with Laurel? Did you see Sara and Nyssa?"

"Yes, Laurel and Tommy are in the VIP area." He said pointing upstairs. "I was actually coming down here to get another bottle and I noticed you looked like you needed some help, but I see Bert-"

"Barry." She corrected him quickly.

"Barry here has everything under control. You should come upstairs and say hello or is that going to be weird because of you and Tommy." Oliver said trying to see what Barry's reaction might be and if Felicity had told him she had dated Tommy.

"Oh we'd love to, but we aren't staying too much longer. Barry and I have some more catching up to do and I don't think you have to worry about Tommy. He seems like he's right back to his old self." She said looking up and waving and giving Tommy a wink.

Oliver turned and looked up to see Tommy winked saluting her with his glass and talking to a woman dressed in short shorts and flirting with him. Felicity giggled turning to Barry then back to Oliver.

"I guess so." Oliver noted.

"Well, I better get going. Barry and I are going to get going and I'm sure they are waiting for you upstairs." Felicity smiled.

"What about lunch tomorrow? We can go out to eat?" Oliver said still trying to keep her from leaving.

"Um, I'll let you know ok?" She said biting her lip.

Just then they were interrupted by one of the girls selling shots. "It's picture time!" She said waving her phone.

"Oh no I don't think-" Oliver started to protest thinking the girl didn't recognize who he was.

"Rules are rules! The owners said I need to take pictures of every couple that's dressed in matching costumes for our web site. Now get together and smile." She sang as she held her phone up to take a picture.

Damn that he's forgotten that they had set that rule up when they had a meeting a few weeks ago.

"Come on Oliver. It's just a picture. Now smile." Felicity leaned into him and pulled his arm around her shoulder. The girl snapped the picture and Felicity ran over to her. She spoke to the girl and then took her phone. She nodded and thanked her and came back to Oliver who's phone was buzzing.

"There. Now we both have a copy." She smiled. "See you later Oliver." She said and then turned and grabbed Barry's hand. Together they headed to the door and left for the night.

Oliver took his phone out to see a text message from a number he didn't recognize. He swiped the screen and opened it to see a picture of himself and Felicity in their costumes. He pulled his lips in and smiled feeling a sudden hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ollie." Thea interrupted his thought. "Tommy and Laurel are waiting for you upstairs. I have one of the girls bringing drinks up. Come on!" Thea tugged his arm leading him back up the stairs.

Oliver took a deep breath and followed. He may have been at the party, but his head was still thinking of a certain blonde that he was hoping to see again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By Friday Oliver was exhausted. He was still trying to catch up on sleep from the Halloween bash at Verdant two nights ago. He let Laurel and Tommy convince him to stay out later than he had planned and be was still paying for it now.

He leaned back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed hoping the cay would end soon when Walter walked in. "Oliver my dear boy. How are you this morning?"

Oliver sat up quickly. "Sorry Walter. I didn't sleep well last night. How can I help you?"

"Yes, well I wanted to speak to you about an investor that would like to meet with us in New York city." Walter sat on the corner of the desk.

Oliver stood up and walked around the desk to face him. "New York? Really?"

"Yes well, It's Ray Palmer from Palmer technologies. He's actually passing through New York this weekend and is wondering if you could meet him to discuss the applied science division and what we are hoping to accomplish with it. He's very interested in helping fund an expansion Walter said enthusiastically handing him a file of information. "He also has a large piece of real estate there and we are hoping to acquire it to house the expansion.

"Walter that sounds fabulous, but I don't think I can actually explain that as well. I mean numbers wise yes, but details on the department not so much." Oliver said opening the file to leaf through it.

"Yes I realize that and that's why Ms. Smoak is going to accompany you to explain all the specifics. I assume you won't mind since you two get along so well." Walter stated.

Oliver looked up from the file. "l'll have to talk to Laurel. She might not like me going out of town with all the wedding planning and-"

"Nonsense Oliver. This is business and as your wife she will need to know the CEO is always working to better his company. Needless to say I will have Moira explain to her the importance of this trip. Now your itinerary is in the folder and you'll both leave on Sunday evening." Walter as he stood up and walked to the door. "And Oliver, relax and enjoy yourself for a bit. If this expansion goes through we're all going to be very busy." He smiled and headed out the door.

Oliver pulled his phone our and dialed Laurel. "Laurel Lance." She answered.

"Hey it's me." Oliver walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Oh Oliver I'm sorry. I didn't even look who was calling. I've been sorting through this case for the DA. He has to go out of town, some kind of family issue or something and he's leaving me to handle this case. I have 3 paralegals working on it and it's still going to take us at least a week to sort through all this." She said with a hint of excitement and frustration.

"Wow that's huge. Congratulations." Oliver sighed trying to sound supportive. "So I guess asking you to join me on a trip I need to take for QC is out of the question."

"Oh Oliver, you are so sweet. Your mother told me you were going away on business." She sighed. "I think it's sweet that you want me to come with you and if it were a different week I might consider it since my old photographer JP has been begging me to come and do a shoot with him for months, but this case is consuming me." He could hear her fumbling through the papers on her desk.

"I understand. I just thought it would be nice if we could get away together. I'm sure there will be a night were we will have some free time and-"

"Oliver." Laurel cut him off. "I know what you are saying, but really this is a business trip and we both know I'd spend my days shopping and visiting with old friends hoping that you might have time to join me. Now Oliver I hate to cut this short, but I need to get back to work. I promise you we will talk tonight and I'll even help you pack. See you tonight." With that she hung up the phone.

Oliver sighed as he looked at the screen on his phone. The photo of Tommy Laurel and himself was on his screen from a party they attended together when he and Laurel first started dating. It seemed so long ago and they all looked so happy. Long before the pressure of the engagement and now wedding planning and they were able to have fun without all the responsibilities he carried.

He tapped the next photo and there is was. Halloween and Felicity's arm looped through his and a big smile on her face. The other hand holding her costume fanning out the bottom posing with him for the photo to be posted on the Verdant website. Looking at it he smiled and chuckled and wondered what a week with Felicity Smaok in New York City was going to bring.

Oliver sat in his seat on the Queen consolidated jet staring out the window. "Can I get you anything before we take off Mr. Queen?" The stewardess asked with a smile.

"Not right now thank you." He smiled looking up. "Any news on Ms. Smoaks arrival yet?"

"Oh yes, she just about to board now sir." She nodded.

"Thank you." Oliver acknowledged and the stewardess headed towards the front of the plane.

Just then an awe struck Felicity entered the seating area. She looked around mouth agape as she examined the plane. She then turned towards Oliver and headed to the seat opposite him.

"Hey!" She chirped as she sat down. "This is a heck of a way to travel." She craned her neck to look out the window at the air pad.

"You will both need to fasten your seat belts." The stewardess said smiling at them both. "If you tell me your drink order now I'll have it ready for you after takeoff and if there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask."

The plane took off and the stewardess brought their drink orders and the extra pillow Felicity requested after takeoff. She thanked her and pulled out her tablet. "This is amazing." She smiled as she swiped the screen.

Oliver looked at her and tilted his head. "It's just a plane Felicity."

Felicity looked at him and shook her head. "Just a plane? I mean your family has its own private jet. I mean do you ever just decide, hey I think I'll have lunch in Italy tomorrow and then hop on the jet? I totally can't imagine just hopping on the plane and going wherever I feel like going. It's like your own private mile high club. Not mile high club. What I meant was you know being able to go miles in the sky anytime you want kind of club. Like a club for all you billionaires kind of club." She bit her lip embarrassed by the out of control ramble she just did.

Oliver laughed "Are you hungry?"

"Ha ha." She said pursing her lips. "I know the out of control ramble, I get it, but no, this time it's just excitement. " She took a deep breath and looked out the window. "You know this is my first time going to New York."

Oliver stretched his hands out on the arms of his seat and turned towards the window. "Yeah well, it's not a big deal. It's just a place."

"It's a place where anything can happen." Felicity did a breathy laugh. "It's crazy that I'm this excited about visiting a big city like this since I'm from Vegas, but there's something different about New York. Vegas is all gambling and people with cups of coins trying to figure out which slot machine is the best one to empty their wallets in. New York is the city that never sleeps. It's Sinatra, the statue of Liberty, it's amazing. Do you think we'll be able to see some of the sights?"

Oliver turned to her. He saw the excitement on her face as she examined the plane and then peered out the window to see the sights. She almost looked like she was afraid to miss anything if she looked away from it. He smiled and suddenly realized that he wanted to show her some of the things she wanted to see. He was almost excited for her.

"I'll tell you what Felicity, we will make some time for you to sight see a little." Oliver grinned.

"Really?" She squealed excited. "Thank you Oliver." She had an almost child like smile as she propped her chin to rest on her hand and gazed out the window smiling.

Oliver had watched Felicity as they drove to the hotel. She looked up out the window at all the buildings and people trying not to miss anything. They pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car and entered the hotel while the hotel staff began grabbing their bags to bring in. Oliver walked to the front desk.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" The front desk clerk smiled widely.

"Reservation for Queen." Oliver nodded and turned to see Felicity walking towards them.

"Of course Mr. Queen. We have you and Ms. Smoak in the penthouse suite. We have also assigned Mitchel to you as your personal assistant while you stay with us." He waved his hand to a young man in a blue suit that walked towards them. "If there is anything you need you can call Mitchel anytime and he will get it for you. Here is your key card and the turn down service has already gotten your rooms ready for the night." He handed Oliver the key card with a smile. "Mitchell this is Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak, please take them to their suite."

"Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak." He said shaking Oliver's hand then Felicity's. "Follow me and I'll show you to your floor." He lead them to the elevator and hit their floor.

When the elevator doors opened he walked out and to the door of the suite. Waving the key card he opened the door and showed them into their room.

The suite was the equivalent to a large three bedroom apartment with a full kitchen and a dining room. It was well beyond anything that they needed during their stay, but when it came to the queens they spared no expense for the CEO of Queen Consolidated. It was always nothing, but the best.

Mitchell showed them to their rooms located on either side of the suite. They met back in the living room. "Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak, here is my card. If you need anything while you stay with us please feel free to call me anytime day or night and I will personally make sure you get it."

Mitchell handed them each a card. "Your car will be here by 10 am and breakfast will be brought to you by 9 am." Mitchell folded his hands and smiled waiting for a response.

"Thank you Mitchell." Oliver nodded.

Felicity stood near the window looking out. She quickly turned towards Mitchell. "Oh uh, yeah, Thanks Mitchell." She walked over to where Oliver stood.

"Alright then. Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning." Mitchell turned and walked out the door.

"Uhhhhhh….." Felicity groaned, flopped on the sofa and slid her shoes off. "You don't mind do you?" She asked resting her head back.

Oliver chuckled and sat on the arm of the chair. "Not at all. It was a long flight and I could use a good nights sleep myself." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Felicity looked at the clock. "It's 8:30 and It feels like midnight. "

"I know." Oliver yawned.

Felicity stood up grabbing her shoes. "We should probably go to bed. I mean go to sleep. Not together, in my room. I mean not in my room together, of course you would go to your room and I would go to my room and we would sleep together, not in the same room, more like at the same time in two separate rooms of course. Yeah, I've really got to stop talking."

Oliver sucked his bottom lip in with a smile he shook his head. "It's ok Felicity, I got it."

"Yeah, I better go to bed. Obviously being tired is not helping my rambling by any means." She headed towards the hallway where her bedroom was. Oliver stood up. "Good night Oliver." She said as she walked towards her door.

"Good night Felicity." He said and turned to the hallway on the opposite side of the room where his bedroom was located. He hit the switch to turn the lights off and went to bed.

"_Oliver….Oliver….It's almost time." _

_Oliver turned over to see blonde hair surrounded by sunlight shining through the window. She looked like an angel and her hair glistened in the light. He blinked to try and see her clearer. _

"_Oliver, come on it's time."_

"_Felicity?" He blinked trying to see her clearer. He sat up and could see her smiling down at him._

"_Oliver…" She smiled and leaned towards him to kiss him._

Oliver gasped and sat up in his bed. He raised his knees, crossed his arms and rested his head in his hands. Another dream that she was in and now in his head knowing that she was down the opposite hallway was going to make it more uncomfortable.

He turned to look at the clock. 1:30 am and he was now wide awake. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He yawned and headed towards the door and then to the kitchen. As he headed down the hallway he heard the tv.

Felicity sat on the couch on a tank top and sleep pants hugging a pillow. "Felicity?"

"Oh hey. I'm sorry did I wake you? Was the TV too loud?" Felicity lifted the remote and muted the sound.

"No. I had a …. I just woke up and thought I'd get some water." He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the sofa she sat on. "Why are you up?"

Felicity looked up at him and sighed. "I couldn't sleep and I hate watching TV in bed. It makes me feel lonely."

Oliver sat on the opposite end of the sofa. "What are you watching?"

"Sleepless in Seattle." She sighed. "I know it's a mushy romantic movie, but I just love it and well, it seems fitting being in New York."

"It's a good movie." He said shaking his head.

They sat and watched the movie in silence for some time. Felicity picked up her phone and looked at the screen and shook her head. She set it face down and pulled the pillow she was holding in closer.

"Everything ok?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Yeah." She paused. "Well, no not really." She turned to face him. "We're friends right?"

Oliver turned towards her and nodded yes.

"Is there something wrong with me? Not wrong with me, but like wrong with me?" She asked frustrated.

"Felicity, I'm not quite getting what you're asking?"

"It's just that, ok, so I've been seeing Barry and he's great and we have such a good time together, but." She sighed and pressed her lips together tightly.

"But…" Oliver questioned.

"But, first of all he lives in Central City and then there's this girl. He talks about he all the time. I think he's a bit hung up on her. I mean he talks about her all the time and I don't know, maybe I'm just being insecure. I just feel like I can't find someone that I really connect with except for the guys that are already in serious relationships."

"Felicity, first of all there is nothing wrong with you. You're smart, funny and very pretty. Any man would be lucky to have you." Oliver Assured her. In the back of his mind the vivid dreams he was having about her played out and his mind began racing. He had to stop thinking about this. "You know, I'm no expert when it comes to relationships. It can't be easy since he lives in Central City, long distance relationships are never easy. I'm sure Barry is a good guy and it's probably not easy for him either."

Oliver smiled at her assuredly. Felicity turned to him and smiled.

"You're so sweet to say that. You have no idea how lucky you are to not have to be out there. You and John, you both found that person you want to spend your life with. I hope someone says that about me someday."

"Yeah." Oliver bit his lip.

"Oh this is my favorite part." Felicity said as she adjusted herself, sat back and curled up adjusting the pillow she was holding.

Oliver looked at her as she watched the final scene of the movie. His head was so unclear. He wished he was as confident about his decisions as Felicity made him out to be. The truth was he wasn't. Most of his choices were made because that is he was expected to do. His mother had made it perfectly clear that anything he did would affect the queen household and she didn't want to be disappointed. For Oliver there was a plan that was already set into play and all he had to do was complete the actions he was told to do.

Often times he wished he could be more like Thea, who had made it clear that whatever plan her mother had for her she had a better one. Thea was the rule breaker and had no problems letting her mother know that she wasn't about to live a life someone else had planned for her. She was the rebel taking over the club and falling in love with Roy, a boy that was a loner and learned to survive on the streets. Why couldn't he be like Thea?

"We better get to bed." Felicity said interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah, You're right. We're going to need all the rest we can get for this meeting." Oliver said stretching as he got up.

Felicity got up still clutching her pillow. "Oliver." She said looking down with her back to him.

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"Thank you."

Oliver looked at her confused. "You're welcome, but I don't what you're thanking me for."

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "For listening to me and my ridiculous insecurities about my almost nonexistent love life. You're a good friend Oliver."

Felicity walked over to him holding the pillow by the edge and hugged him. It took a minute for Oliver to register what was happening. When it finally registered he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her back. Her hair smelled like a mix of sweet flowers and fresh air. Her small frame seemed to fit so well against him, it was more than comfortable to him. He closed his eyes as they hugged until Felicity started to pull away.

They slowly separated her arms still loosely around him and his gently resting around her. They stood there looking into each others eyes and not moving. It was like they were having a conversation without words. For both it felt like they couldn't look away, the connection between them was more than comfortable. It was more than obvious to both of them. Their eyes stayed locked until the pillow fell from her hand. The gaze was broken when she looked down and started to let go. They broke apart and Oliver rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We better get to bed." Felicity said picking up the pillow. "Separately! I mean not together of course because you and I aren't together. You're with someone else and I'm sort of with someone else and I'm going to stop talking and let you get to bed."

Felicity quickly picked her pillow up and began backing away. Oliver smiled and sucked his lips in with a smile. He loved her babbles.

"Good night Oliver." Felicity said still backing away.

"Good night Felicity." He smiled as he watched her wave and then turn. She disappeared into her room.

Oliver turned the light off and went to his room. He got in bed and let out a big sigh. He'd go to sleep, the scent of Felicity still a more than a memory in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We're almost there. You think Palmer is going to be easy to convince?" Oliver asked as he watched Felicity scrolled through the screen on her tablet.

Felicity looked up at him and took a deep breath. "From what I've read on his company he's really looking to invest in anything that has to do with applied sciences. He's very big into renewed energy and giving something back to people. That being said we have a very good chance since our applied science division is working on alternative energy sources that benefit the city. Rumor has it he's been trying to snoop out information on QC's progress."

"Really?" Oliver raised his eyebrow. "How did you find this out? Do you have a connection inside Palmer Tech?"

Felicity bit her bottom lip. "You could say that."

"Felicity?" Oliver gave her a questioning look.

"What?!" She looked at him with a guilty expression. "Ok ok. I might have pinged his computer and phone history so I could see what he had been searching for the past couple months."

She sucked her lips in as he shook his head with a smile. "You are remarkable."

"Well, maybe if he invests in QC I can help him set up his firewall so it's not as easy to hack into." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her purse as the car came to a stop. "Ready?" She breathed.

"Lets go." The driver opened the door and Oliver got out of the car. He took Felicity's hand and helped her out of the car. He let go and instinctively rest his hand on the small of her back leading her into the building and to the front desk.

Oliver was about to speak to the woman behind the desk when a voice interrupted him. "Oliver Queen." Oliver turned around to see a tall dark haired man came walking toward him.

"Ray Palmer." Oliver said reaching his hand out and shaking Ray's. "Nice to meet you." He turned to where Felicity stood next to him. "This is my –" He was again interrupted.

"Felicity Smoak. I know all about you Ms. Smoak. As a matter of fact I was looking forward to meeting the woman that Queen Consolidated stole from me." Oliver looked on quizzically as he watched Ray take Felicity's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Palmer." She smiled as she shook his hand. She noticed Oliver's confused expression. "Palmer Tech had offered me a job at the same time as Queen Consolidated, but when I read about your intensions in the applied science division I couldn't pass it up." She released the hand shake and clenched her tablet.

"Right well, it's definitely our loss." Ray sighed with a tight lipped smile. "Why don't you both follow me upstairs to the conference room. There's a great view of the city up there. After the meeting we should go to lunch. I can show you the city."

After four days of meetings Oliver's head was spinning. Being around Ray and Felicity was exhausting. The back and forth conversations they had would make his head spin. It was as if there was no specific topic of conversation and it made it difficult to keep track of what they were talking about. Oliver couldn't help wondering if by any chance the two were related.

In some strange way it really bothered Oliver seeing them together. It was as if he was jealous of how well they got along, but really why would he be jealous. He's engaged and getting to another woman. Felicity was his friend, she dated his best friend and she should be allowed to see who ever she wanted. There was no reason for him to feel this way. He should his head to help clear his thoughts.

"Here you go." Ray said handing a packet of papers to Oliver. "Look these over and let me know if there are any changes that need to be made and we can wrap this up ahead of schedule."

"Thank you Palmer." Oliver said taking the packet and putting it under his arm. "I'll look these over tonight and get back you as soon as I'm finished."

"That's great!" Ray smiled and turned to Felicity who was gathering her tablet and purse together. "Felicity, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me for dinner. Not that you have to be interested in it, but if you were hungry and well you wanted company-"

"Felicity" Oliver interrupted. "I hate to intrude on any possible plans, but I am going to need you to go over these with me tonight. Sorry Palmer, but you understand."

"Of course." Ray nodded. "You have to do what you have to do."

"Excuse me." Felicity interrupted. "I appreciate you both planning my evening for me, but I think you both forgot that I'm standing right here and I can speak for myself." She turned to Ray, "Ray, Thank you for inviting me to dinner, but I really do need to help Oliver today. If we finish early enough then we can maybe do dinner and then breakfast, not that we would be together until breakfast, I meant we can do either or neither. What I meant was-"

"We have to get going now." Oliver said with a smile. "I'll let you know when this is all set." He said shaking Ray's hand one last time. He walked to the door and held it open for Felicity.

"Nice meeting you Felicity." Ray smiled and shook her hand. "I hope to hear from you."

Felicity shook his hand and then turned to where Oliver was holding the door. She walked past him and whispered. "Thank you."

She walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Oliver walked up next to her. "Are you hungry or would you rather go back to the hotel right now and go over paperwork." Oliver said as the doors opened and they stepped in.

Felicity sighed. "You can go back to the hotel if you want. I think I'm going to take a walk, see the city a little. We've been here four days and all I've seen is the hotel and different meeting rooms. This is my first time here and I want to see some of the sights before we go."

The elevator door opened and they stepped out heading towards the exit. "Felicity, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go around the city on your own. It's a big city and-"

"I appreciate your concern, but you are forgetting that I grew up in Vegas, sin city. You know what happens in Vegas stays in you would Vegas. Not exactly the safest place on the planet." Felicity stated as they stood outside the building. She looked down and then back up to him. "You know you'd feel a lot better about the whole situation? If you just came with me."

Oliver looked at her. She was standing there looking at him with her head tilted biting her bottom lip. She scraped her shoe on the pavement.

"Come on Oliver. It's just a little fun. Please." She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Oliver pursed his lips and took a deep breath taking his time to exhale. He looked away and then back at her. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Yay!" Felicity clapped her hands and smiled.

Oliver put his paperwork in the car. He instructed the driver to take the paperwork to the front desk and to be on standby in case they needed him. He straightened his tie and walked up to Felicity.

"Are you ready Ms. Smoak?" He smiled and held his arm out for her to take.

"Yes Mr. Queen. I'm ready!" She walked up and put her hand in the curve of his arm and took a deep breath.

Three hours of walking and making to the top floor of the Empire State building they had finally reached Central Park. Oliver got them each a hot dog from the vendor. Handing the hot dog to Felicity he sat down. "Careful. It's hot."

She took it in her hands and took a bite. "Mmmmm, this is so good." She looked up and licked her lips before taking another bite. "This is so good." She mumbled mouth full.

Oliver laughed. "All these years I took women to expensive restaurants to impress them, but you, I give you a $5.00 hot dog and you have bedroom eyes."

"It's for the hot dog not you." She said covering her mouth as she chewed and spoke at the same time. "Oh look horse drawn carriage rides. Let's go on one!" Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him to where the carriage was parked.

When they approached the carriage an older couple made it there at the same time. "Oh… I'm so sorry I didn't see that you had already been standing here waiting. You go ahead. We'll get another one." Felicity took 2 steps back to where Oliver had stopped.

"Oh honey. We're old we have nothing, but time now." The older woman laughed. "If you want you can always ride with us. It's a big carriage and Mary doesn't mind do you Marty?" The woman motioned for them to come aboard.

"Really we wouldn't want to intrude." She raised her hand in a stop motion as she continued to step back.

"Nonsense!" The older woman said waving her to come in. "Come on and join us. It would be nice to talk to a beautiful young couple like you. I won't take no for an answer."

Felicity turned to Oliver and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think we have a choice." She smiled.

"I think you're right." He looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and they headed back towards the carriage. He hopped in and then took Felicity's hand to help her in and to her seat. "Thank you uh-"

"Edith." The woman put her hand out to shake. "I'm Edith and this is Marty. It's nice to meet you…."

"Oliver." He adjusted his jacket and sat back. "This is Felicity."

Felicity smiled with a wave and a nod. "Nice to meet you and thank you for letting us share the carriage ride with you."

Oliver hopped up in the carriage and helped Marty in and then Edith. He reached his hand out to Felicity and pulled her up and to her seat. When they were all set the driver clicked his tongue and tapped the horse gently with the reigns.

Central park was beautiful and though they were chilly Felicity sat smiling as they made their tour around

"Where are you two from?" Edith asked as she nested next to Marty.

"Oh uh Starling City." Felicity shivered out.

"There's a blanket under the seat if you want to use it for your beautiful lady." Marty pointed to where a flannel blanket sat in an open bag under the seat.

"Thank you." Oliver pulled it out and lay it across Felicity and his lap. She looked up at him and smiled and he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Are you ok? Enjoying the ride?"

She smiled and nodded yes as she snuggled under the blanket.

"You know." Edith began. "I can remember when Marty and I took our first carriage ride. It was fifty two years ago on our first date. He was so handsome. He looked at me and said Edith Schmitt you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and someday you'll marry me….. Of course I thought he was crazy, but exactly one year later I was saying yes when he slipped a ring on my finger. That was exactly fifty two years ago and we still come here every year for a ride through the park." She leaned into the older man and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Best thing that ever happened to me was this woman. She's just as beautiful today as she was all those years ago." Marty kissed her hand and pulled Edith in closer to him. They sat back in their seat and nestled together.

"That was beautiful." Felicity smiled and sat back in the seat to enjoy the rest of the ride.

When the ride was over Oliver hopped out of the carriage and then helped Marty out. He went to help Edith and Felicity who were still sitting and talking when Marty pulled him aside.

Marty took his arm. "They're talking don't rush them, let them finish." Marty gestured at the women who were leaning into each other laughing. "You know, you shouldn't wait too long before you ask her. I could have lost Edith to Ira Mendel if I took too long. He had his eyes on her for a long time, but I wasn't going to let Edith get away. She's my everything and once you realize that then there's nothing that will stop you from taking the chance."

Oliver looked at Marty confused. "Oh, but we're not-"

Marty cut him off. "I see the way you look at her. I know the look. It's the way I see Edith. Now take my advice, don't take too long or what you truly want will be gone before you ever had it."

"Marty!" Edith called waving him over. "Let's go. We have dinner with our children and I want to freshen up before they get to the house."

Oliver walked over and grabbed Edith's hand and Oliver took the other helping her from the carriage. "Such a sweetheart." Edith kissed Oliver's cheek and then looped her arm through Marty's.

Felicity watched as she hopped out of the carriage. She licked her lips and gave a big smile to the couple. "Thank you for sharing the ride and have a lovely dinner."

"Remember what I said Oliver." Marty winked as he turned to walk away with his wife.

"What was that all about?" Felicity asked confused as she looked at Oliver watching them walk off.

Oliver inhaled deeply and turned to look at her. "Nothing. It was about business." He lied. "Shall we grab some dinner?"

He led Felicity forward and hailed a cab. In his mind the entire cab ride he couldn't help but hear the words Marty said to him. Did he really look at her that way? They were friends and he was engaged to someone else. Was he really being fair to his own feelings or was he just confused. Maybe the dreams he was having about Felicity were trying to tell him something. He needed to clear his head. They would have dinner tonight and go back to Starling tomorrow. A good nights sleep in his own bed was probably all he needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the eternal long wait for an update. I needed to gather my thoughts on this chapter and figure out where it was going before I could post it. Please forgive me...

Really though my brain is so full of ideas (not just stories) that I have to write them all down. That and if I have an idea I must bring it to life. In other words I make a lot of my own things because heck sometimes it's better than store bought. Yeah I can't help it. One day you may see me on shark tank. :) LOL

So here it is enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Chapter Text

New York City was a trip that Oliver wouldn't soon forget. Partially because he was away and didn't have to worry or think about the wedding. The stress and pressure had disappeared. Truth be told he had a great time. He had a great time with Felicity. There was something about her that brought out a different side of him, one that was rarely seen by anyone. She made him laugh, but between her rambling and stories Oliver found himself feeling truly happy. Felicity relaxed him.

Of course all good things come to an end and that end happened on their final night in New York when he had taken Felicity out for a celebratory dinner at the rainbow room. He was just about to ask her to dance when suddenly Ray Palmer had shown up and invited himself to join them for dinner. The remainder of the night had left Oliver feeling like he was intruding on them. Te ending of the meal couldn't come fast enough so they could go back to the suite and watch a movie before heading back to Starling in the morning.

Oliver stood in the pastry shop looking down at his watch. Laurel was supposed to be there by now to pick out their wedding cake and pastries and was nowhere in sight. Just as he was pulling his phone out to send her a text the bell on the door jingled signally that someone had entered. He turned his head and a smile spread across his lips.

"Oliver? What are you doing here? " Felicity asked with a surprised look.

Oliver smiled seeing her. "We had an appointment to look at wedding cakes and pastries, but I have no idea where Laurel is. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have dinner at a friends house and I wanted to bring something sweet for dessert. Any recommendations?" She asked looking through the glass cases.

"I don't know. I was-" Oliver was cut off by his phone ringing. He held it up and motioned to her to wait. "Laurel, where are you? No. Well, I guess I can do that. Yea. I'll let them know. Bye." He hung up the phone and shook his head. "She is stuck behind an accident in the city." He sighed.

The woman behind the counter smiled politely. "Mr. Queen why don't you try a few things while you wait. I have a sample platter ready."

Oliver smiled. "I don't-"

"That's a great idea." Felicity chimed in. "I mean I'm sure Mr. Queen would be happy to try a few things while he waits."

Oliver raised an eyebrow confused as the clerk went to grab the platter

Felicity looked at him and nodded her head. She leaned in and whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Oliver, someone is giving you a tray of sweets to try. It's like a gift from the pastry Gods."

He furrowed his brow and smiled. "Ok." She chirped. "I skipped lunch today and it all sounds so good."

Oliver laughed. "Well then. The truth comes out."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oliver. I'm starving. And really it's not safe for anyone to get in the way of me and baked goods."

"I wouldn't want to risk anything then." He smiled and walked over to the table near by motioning for her to follow. They sat down as the clerk brought the tray to the table. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." The clerk smiled. "Let me know if you find something that you like." She turned as someone entered the shop. "I'll be back."

Felicity looked at the sampler tray in aw. "It's like a tray full of heaven."

Oliver chuckled. "What should we try first?"

"Everything." She gasped.

The two sat there sampling everything on the tray. He watched as Felicity eyes rolled taking bites of each of the cakes. "So good." She mumbled as she chewed. "You ave to try this one."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm not a big frosting fan and that is a lot of frosting."

She scooped a bit on to the fork. "You did not just say that." She gasped. "You have to try this she started to bring the fork to his mouth.

Oliver turned his head. "No. I'm not a fan." He made a face.

"Have you ever tried this before?" She asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know if you like it?" Felicity asked putting the fork near his mouth again.

"I just do." Oliver turned his head.

She was persistent and put the fork in front of him again. He turned his head to avoid it, but she continued to follow his mouth with the fork. "Try it!"

He turned his head to avoid the fork when suddenly he turned as she moved her hand causing the cake to smear across his mouth in a mess. He licked the chocolate from his lips. Felicity cupped her mouth in laughter. "Oh Oliver...I'm so sorry."

"He nodded his head. "It's ok. Really." He licked his lips and grabbed a napkin. He wiped his mouth as he watched Felicity bring a small frosted cupcake to her mouth to take a bite. It was almost too easy. He tapped her hand causing the cupcake to smear her face and made a shocked face.

Felicity looked at him, mouth agape as a smile spread across her face. "You did not just do that." She said starting to laugh.

Oliver was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "It was an accident."

Felicity looked at him licking the frosting from her lips. "Oh really." She took a small cupcake and held it.

"You wouldn't." He said holding his hands up.

Felicity raised and eyebrow. Oliver grabbed a small cake ready to fight back. They looked at each other and simultaneously smashed the food in each others face. They looked at each other as they laughed hysterically. Oliver reached over to wipe some frosting from Felicity's face as she licked it from her lips. Their eyes locked together as his thumb gently ran across her lower lip. Their looks intensified. It was like they were frozen. Neither of them wanted to move. Oliver took a breath fighting the urge to just lean in and kiss her.

The jingle of the door made them both turn, Oliver quickly dropping his hand. Laurel walked over with a smile. "Food fight?" She questioned.

Oliver grabbed a napkin and began wiping his face. "Laurel! Felicity was getting dessert."

Felicity wiped her chin and smiled. "Yes." She said shaking her head. "I was in here to pick something out for dinner with some friends when I saw Oliver had a tray full of goodies to try. I'd recommend the lemon filling. It's delicious." She turned to Oliver who was still looking at her.

Oliver turned to Laurel then back to Felicity. "Yes, yeah. It was great."

Laurel shook her head displeased. "Well, now that play time is over, why don't you get cleaned up and we can make some wedding decisions." She smiled and motioned for the clerk to get another tray ready.

Oliver watched Felicity wipe her face clean. She gave a tight lipped smile to him and shrugged her shoulders. Oliver smiled back at her. She turned and picked up her bag. "I'll let you get to your taste thing. Um...Have fun."

He watched as Laurel turned and gave her a smile. "Have a good dinner." She said then turned back to the counter directing the girl what to put on the tray.

Felicity turned to leave. Oliver had a sense of desperation come over him. He didn't want her to leave, but what could he do. He looked down frustrated until e heard the clerk. "Oh no. Your friend forgot her cake."

Oliver looked up. "I can catch her." He said holding his hand out to take the box.

"Ollie?" Laurel smirked.

"I will be right back. Just give me one second." He said holding the box and his hand to reassure her. "I promise I'll be right back.

Laurel nodded and turned to the clerk. "He's a real keeper that one." The girl behind the counter smiled.

"Yes, well, can you put that canoli on there too." She smiled.

Oliver turned each way to see which direction she had gone in. He saw her ponytail bouncing as she walked down the street. "Felicity!" He yelled, but she did not turn. "Felicity!"

Suddenly she stopped and turned towards him. "Oliver?" She said confused. He ran over to her. 'What are you doing?" She asked confused.

He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "You forgot your dessert." He said catching his breath, handing her the box.

She took it and licked her lips. "Oliver, I...I don't know what to say. Thank you."

They stood there looking at each other not sure what to say. Oliver looked up and then back at her. "Felicity I-"

"You better get back to Laurel." She interrupted him. I mean she's probably waiting for you. I mean you should be there with your fiance' Laurel, the girl you are marrying, not that you don't know that since you asked her and well that's how it works." She shook her head to stop rambling. "Anyways, I have to go. I have someplace to be and so do you."

"Felicity, I really-"

She put her hand out to stop him. Their eyes locked again. "Don't Oliver. Just...just go. Laurel is waiting. Go." She looked down. "See you later Oliver." She said turning away.

Oliver nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He watched her walk away and disappear around the corner. He was going to have to go back in that shop and pick out a wedding cake for a wedding he was having doubts about.

For the first time in his life Oliver Queen was not wanting to do what was expected of him. Ever since he met Felicity Smoak nothing was normal anymore. She was one of his best friends. Oliver never had female friends. Woman had never been just friends, there was always something more he needed from them. What was wrong with him. Maybe he was going crazy or was he just losing his mind.

Oliver wasn't sure what to do, but he had to be honest with himself. The honest truth was somewhere between Big Belly burger and New York City Oliver had developed feelings for Felicity Smoak. The question is now what was he going to do.

"Ollie." Laurel said pulling him out of his thoughts. "We have cake to pick out."

He pressed his lips together and turned to follow her back into the shop.


End file.
